


Sate

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not every chapter is connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Very self indulgent Unnie Line Omegaverse au that literally no one but me asked for.





	1. Chuuseul

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna apologize in advance. I don't regret writing this, but for those of you who do end up reading this. LMAO good luck!
> 
> Omega!Jiwoo and Alpha!Haseul

Kim Jiwoo was probably one of the most annoying, entitled, and attractive Omegas in the world. But she was aware and wore her titles with pride, as she managed to have not one nor two, but five girlfriends. 

She loved and cherished them deeply, always making sure to show her affection to them on the daily. But when her heat hits, it's like she turns into a completely different person. She was mean, demanding, and most of all, she was picky.

A normal Omega usually had one option, but with her situation, she had four Alphas to choose from, and neither of them were the same when it came to the bedroom.

When it came to complete and total domination, when Jiwoo just wanted to pressed against the hardest surface and rutted into, Sooyoung was at the top of the list. She was your typical Alpha, she demand the attention of those around her, and oozed confidence.

But she wasn't the only one who knew how to be rough, Kahei was no saint. Even if looks could be deceiving. She played a long, calculated teasing game, up until she finally entered Jiwoo, and even then she liked to sit back and watch her take what she needed, often guiding Jiwoo with her hands on her hips. She was always in control.

Jinsoul was a bit of a wild card, no one could ever really tell what was going on in her mind, but she was very affectionate. Not keeping to the cold and aloof personality of a typical Alpha. Sure she knew her way around the bedroom, and would often still be up and ready to go long after sating Jiwoo's heat. No one matched her stamina. As long as she was in the mood that is 

Then there was Haseul, sweet, gentle, and caring. She's the one that usually confuses people on the first meeting. She doesn't scream Alpha like the other three, but don't let that fool you. She's very much in control of herself, but it's so used to giving to others, she tends to forget to take care of herself. The only true reminder of her status is when Jiwoo starts grinding on her lap, mewling for affection. It's only then that a snarl will makes it way out of her lips.

One would assume having four Alphas at your beck and call would be anyone dream. But sometimes she didn't need or require them, and they understood that. Sometimes she needed someone who understood her, and the only one that did was her childhood best friend, Jungeun. Another Omega.

It was unorthodox, but not uncommon to Omegas to find comfort in each other. But sharing four mates with each other? Completely unheard of. But somehow they made things work, and they trusted each other. There was a mutual understanding, and keeping everyone safe and calm, as well as strong communication was key.

\--

Jiwoo could feel the telltale signs of her heat approaching. With a frown in her face, she checked the app on her phone in charge of tracking her heat cycles. Just as she guessed, her heat wasn't due for another week and a half. With Jungeun's heat having ended just last night, she wondered if everyone would be okay, dealing with one heat took a lot of everyone.

With a shrug she fell back onto her bed, resisting the urge to rearrange her pillows for a typical nesting session. It would be a waste of effort, since as soon as Jungeun stepped into their room, most of the pillows would be pushed aside in favor of cuddling with the other Omega.

Instead she would wait for the blonde to come home to her. It always amazes her that Jungeun was able to go back to class right after an intense heat. It always takes Jiwoo an extra day after the heat effects go away for her to recover, and even then she's still pretty sensitive afterwards, the smallest gesture could make her feel threatened.

It was often that she'd be showered with small gifts by her chosen Alpha, as they would be tasked with keeping her physically and mentally stable. It was a draining job, but they never complained. If anything, Jiwoo knows they brag when they think none of the Omegas are around, especially Sooyoung and Kahei. 

Out of the four Alphas, Sooyoung and Kahei were always trying to outdo the other, but their rivalry was never truly aggressive. It was more of a game for them to enjoy. It usually ended with one of them with a wounded pride for a little bit, but it was an easy fix with an open door and a hushed invitation.

Huffing softly, Jiwoo cuddled with one of Jungeun's pillows. She always got a scowl from the other about it, but it didn't matter as she would just end up with the pillow on her bed the next day, regardless of they cuddled through the night or not.

While thinking to herself, Jiwoo missed the sound of the bedroom door opening, and Haseul peaking her head in. “Hey, are you hungry? I was thinking of ordering everyone dinner.” Haseul's voice was soothing, and Jiwoo wanted nothing more for her to keep talking, preferably pushing her down on her bed.

Biting her lip for a moment, she considered distracting the Alpha from her task, but opted not to. Nothing was worse than the stench of irritated Alphas. “Sounds good to me, I'll have whatever's good.”

Nodding and smiling, Haseul retreated from her room, the soft click on the door following closely. With another sigh, Jiwoo decided that a quick nap would probably help her overactive mind.

\--

That turned out to be a horrible idea, as her hour long nap came with a dream. A dream of Haseul taking her roughly and deeply long into the night. Always hitting deeper with each thrust, while growling in pleasure behind her.

Jiwoo woke up in a light sweat, and cursed to herself, as she could faintly smell strawberries. Her heat was starting soon, and it seems as if Haseul was the one her inner Omega had chosen for this heat.

Grabbing a change of clothes, Jiwoo snuck into the bathroom for a quick shower. She considered using her scent masking body wash, but decided against it. Instead she reached for Haseul's. Nothing says 'I want you’ more than choosing an Alpha's preferred scent. It was a silent choice that often prevents conflict and arguments.

Feeling refreshed and clean, Jiwoo briefly dealt with her hair, before putting it in a loose ponytail. Foregoing a bra, she simply slide into a pair of panties, before putting an oversized shirt on, it came to a rest mid thigh.

She figured by the end of the day, her clothes were going to be on the ground anyway. Who needs extra obstacles? 

Satisfied with her choices, she exited the bathroom. She could hear the TV in the living room, and light chatter from the kitchen. There was definitely life in their home now. 

The first person she saw was Jinsoul, it would seem as if she'd just gotten home, as she was still in her work uniform, her hair was down, and a plate of take out on her lap. Smiling at the redhead, she leaned into her welcome home kiss, subtly catching Jiwoo's scent. Her eyebrows knitting together adorably. “Already?” She asked.

Nodding Jiwoo moved on. Sooyoung was watching the both of them out the corner of her eyes, as the movie that was on TV was currently on commercial break. Once Jiwoo was directly in front of her, she gave her complete and total attention to the cute Omega before.

Pulling Jiwoo into a longer than necessary kiss, she purred taking in her scent. It only lasted for a moment before her nose crinkled, as she caught Haseul's body wash mixed in with strawberries. A noticeable pout made its way on the Alpha's face. “You didn't pick me? I'm hurt, Kitten.”

The use of her nickname was almost made Jiwoo change her mind, as it alone was enough to make her turn into a whiny mess. Sooyoung knew this, but it didn't mean she would play fair. With one last glance, Jiwoo managed to get away.

Finally making her way to the kitchen, she noticed that only Kahei and Jungeun were in there. She was certain she would find Haseul out here with everyone else. But if she wasn't here she either went out or was in her room.

Being closer to Jungeun, Jiwoo opted to wrap her arms around d her waist and burry her face in her shoulder. The blonde tensed up only for a moment before humming. “Hey Jiwoo. Have a good nap?” She asked nonchalantly, as she continues her task of checking for which take out container was hers.

Instead of answering, Jiwoo instead pressed a kiss to the base of her neck, before giving one last squeeze and letting go. She could always bother Jungeun later as she was her roommate after all. Besides she's probably starving after having worked a double shift.

She only briefly caught her eye as she made her way towards the other occupant of the room. Kahei was watching the both of them, an air of tiredness lingering over her. She was the one who took care of Jungeun the past couple of days and looked absolutely wipes from it.

Accepting her welcome home kiss, she caught the scent of strawberries and instead of letting Jiwoo go, huffed and buried her nose into her neck. The scent was intoxicating, especially right at the beginning of her heat. But she already knew that she wasn't Jiwoo's choice this time. “She's studying in her room. You should eat something before you bother her.” Kahei gently teased. She was taking this better than Jiwoo expected, and offered something off her plate.

Not one to say no to free food, she opened her mouth to accept the spoonful. It was perfectly seasoned, with just a hint of spice. Licking her lips, she moaned as she savored her food. Just missing the way Kahei's eyes darkened a bit. “Thank you, Unnie.” 

Kahei nearly cursed at the way Jiwoo spoke, it would seem that her heat was maybe and hour or two away from officially starting, but her bedroom voice was already starting to leak out. Clearing her throat, she guided Jiwoo to where Jungeun was waiting. “Make sure she eats something, please.”

Jungeun would be the only one able to be around her soon, without the overwhelming urge to fuck her. Not that she needed the heat to want to touch her, she could do whatever she wanted with Jiwoo whenever she wanted, but with her heat about to start, she figured her chosen Alpha should have that right for the next few days.

Nodding at the request, Jungeun ignored her own food, much to her stomachs protest, and started to coo at Jiwoo to eat. The sight was adorable, but necessary. Once her heat hit, there was no way anyone would be able to interrupt to make sure either of them would take time to eat.

Only when an Omega was sated for the moment would any Alpha be able to sneak away for a break, and those were rare and short, as not even moments after getting away the needy wail of a Omega in need would echo off the walls. Calling for their Alpha to help them.

\--

Dinner was delicious and filling. Thanking Jungeun for helping her, Jiwoo made her way down the hallway, each step bringing get closer and closer to Haseul. She could feel the need between her legs starting to be noticable, as well as her skin starting to heat up. Stopping before the door, Jiwoo knocked and waited to be let in.

She heard light shuffling from the other side, before the door finally opened. Haseul smiled warmly before letting her inside, it would seem as if she'd yet to catch Jiwoo's scent. That would change very soon. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jiwoo leaned forward and sealed her lips against against the pretty Alpha before her, her inner Omega purring as Haseul returned it.

Naturally a hand came to a rest on her waist, pulling Jiwoo closer to her, and sigh of content left her mouth. It was only a matter of time until Haseul noticed how warm she was. Once it clicked and the kiss ended, Haseul's eyebrows knitted, followed by a blush on her face. “You chose me?” She choked out, the hand on her waist squeezing down slightly, as flustered as she looked, the gesture was more of hidden excitement.

Eyes already half lidded, Jiwoo nodded. Before she knew it, in a sudden display of strength, found herself being lifted and carried to Haseul's bed. Once seated, the Alpha found herself growling slightly into Jiwoo's neck. It wasn't one of frustration, if anything it was one octave away from a purr. Her inner Alpha was pleased at being chosen, regardless of the controlled mask she was wearing.

Tangling a hand in her hair, Jiwoo guided her face to her neck, while teasingly grinding down on the brunette's lap. A shiver of pressure ran down her spine, as she could feel Haseul getting hard under her. Biting her lip, she held back a needy while, as the Alpha kissed and nibbled on her neck.

That's when she finally heard what she wanted to hear. “Tell me what you want, Kitten.” It wasn't really a question, more of a demand. She needed to hear what her Omega wanted from her. Did she want the usual soft and slow love making, or did she want her to finally let go and prove that she's just as much as an Alpha as the other three in the living room.

As if reading her mind, Jiwoo slid her hands under Haseul's shirt, and quickly removed it. It landed somewhere in the room, as there wouldn't be much use for it in the later hours. With the shirt out of the way, Haseul pressed herself closer, and forced Jiwoo to start grinding against her, a ghost of a smirk on her face when she heard the Omega let out a breathy moan.

Jiwoo could already feel pressure below her body starting to build, and it felt as if only Haseul would be able to relieve her over it. “Please,” She whined, as she felt Haseul roll her hips to match her grinding. “N-need you inside me.” All she knew at this point is that she wanted Haseul inside her, needed her to sate the carnal need to mate. It’s been a while since she had a heat hit her like this, but she trusted the woman before her to take good care of her.

Snaking a hand under the only thing blocking Haseul from being skin to skin with Jiwoo, she allowed her hand to roam all the way up to her breast, and a pleased hum left her lips, as she realized that the Omega wasn’t wearing a bra. Her thumb immediately went to rubbing teasing circles around the already hardening nipples. Her other hand went to grip her thighs, she could already feel heat radiating from between her legs. Licking her lips, Haseul made a mental note to taste her at some point.

Stripping her of the article of clothing, Haseul swallowed as she took in the sight before her, Jiwoo was already panting and a light sheen of sweat on her body. The hand resting on her thigh inched forward until it came to a rest on her panties. They were absolutely soaked through, and the Alpha couldn’t help the groan that slipped from her mouth. Her hand squeezed over the mound, causing Jiwoo to whimper in response. The sound only made her growl, increasing her need to fill her mate.

As much as she liked where she hand was, she still had a lovely pair of breast to shower with attention. She enjoyed just how sensitive Jiwoo got during her heat, she was almost certain she could get her off with just stimulating them by themself. Feeling a bit self conscious as the gaze, Jiwoo went to cover herself, but Haseul beat her to it. Her hands grasping and groping them greedily, as she leaned forward to leave a couple of bites on her neck.

“Haseul…” She whimpered. Haseul’s touch was almost burning her, with how overwhelming she felt. She didn’t now long she was going to last before she just started begging. It didn’t help that Haseul refused to break eye contact her with, her soft brown eyes were long gone, as small dark circles watched her every move, as if daring her to try and get away now. Not that Jiwoo wanted to get away.

Wanting Jiwoo comfortable, Haseul pulled back from her actions, and flipped them over. It was slightly awkward since they were on the edge of the bed. At most all that ended up happening was Jiwoo was now sitting on the bed, and Haseul was standing before her. Her pants feeling annoyingly tight now, and she wanted nothing more than to free herself. But that could wait just a moment, she had a pretty Omega to take care of.

Grasping Jiwoo’s shoulders, she went to push her down, but she resisted. She tried to push her down again, and once again Jiwoo resisted. Confused, Haseul tilted her head, waiting for an answer, but all she got was a breathy giggle. Following her gaze, it came to a rest on her noticeable bulge. “Help me take this off.” Jiwoo whispered, as she pushed her hands off her shoulders, before she placed her hands on Haseul’s hips, fingering the waistband of her sweatpants. “I want you in my mouth first.”

Haseul nearly choked as she took in the words, Jiwoo rarey wanted to service anyone during her heat. Most times it was about the Omega getting off, and occasionally letting the Alpha get off afterwards as a reward for their hard work. Maybe she would have something to boast about later this week. Feeling those impatient hands start to tug her pants down, Haseul simply watched. 

Jiwoo wasn’t patient enough to strip her piece by piece, and that was fine. With a simple motion, both her pants and underwear was gone, and Haseul released a sigh of relief as she was free from the confines of her clothes. She didn’t miss the strangled gasp from Jiwoo when she locked onto her cock.

She was already straining from having Jiwoo grinding down on her, but with all eyes on her, she was hard and ready. “Look at how big you are.” Jiwoo purred, knowing her way around an Alpha, a little praise goes a long way, and she noted how Haseul seemed to puff up with pride, as well as flush a bit at the comment.

Haseul watched, as Jiwoo slowly and carefully reached out to touch her. Just a simple touch, and she already humming in pleasure. She didn’t know she was this sensitive, it has been a while since she gotten off. She was never found of getting herself off, it didn’t feel the same. 

Wrapping her hand around the length, Jiwoo took delight in how it twitched in her hand, and began to gently move her hand up and down the length. She watched as the look of bliss took over Haseul’s face, eyes closing and mouth gaping just the slightest. 

Haseul felt as if her knees were going to turn to jelly with the sudden handjob, and quickly found herself having to steady herself by placing her hands on Jiwoo’s shoulders. She didn’t miss the satisfied smirk on the Omega’s face, as she began to speed up her strokes. There was already a bead of arousal at the tip of her cock, and from the looks of it, more was starting to come out.

Jiwoo couldn’t wait any longer, and she leaned forward to lick the precum, and the surprised gasp that left Haseul’s mouth. With each lick, another bead appeared, at this point she was just teasing the brunette, and it was only a matter of time until her tongue wasn’t enough and would demand more.

With a sudden growl, Jiwoo found her hair being tugged by the Alpha before her, and her cock pressed to her lips. “You promised me your mouth.” Her eyes were darker with need and lust.

Parting her lips, Jiwoo took more of the impressive length into her mouth, while maintaining eye contact. The groan that left Haseul’s mouth only fueling, as her tongue came into play. Just when the Alpha was certain she couldn't take anymore, she proved her wrong, the red head’s nose almost touching her pelvis. Haseul was trying not to thrust into the warm mouth, but Jiwoo was making it hard for her.

Finally giving into her urge, she slid her cock from her mouth, before sliding back in. Jiwoo started humming along to the well timed thrusts, only adding to the pleasure. The pleasure was building up, and Haseul wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last. As if sensing the impending orgasm, the eager Omega quickened her pace, and before her knew it, she felt her mouth fill with the Alpha’s release. 

Glancing down Haseul moaned at the sight of swallowing everything she had to give. Her hand was still pumping her for everything she’s worth, and just when she didn’t think she had anything else to give, Jiwoo would do something with her mouth that made her spill a little bit more. As good as this felt, she needed to pull away reluctantly, any longer and she probably faint. Not that she’d ever admit that.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she watched as Jiwoo seemed to be ready for more. Finally sinking onto the bed, she allowed the Omega to guide her onto the bed, still feeling like jelly at the moment. Giggling at the current state of Haseul, she guided her onto her back, before climbing onto her lap. “You’re not tired are you?”

Haseul shook her head, as she placed her hands on Jiwoo’s hips. The Omega was situated on her lap, panties already removed. The Alpha savored the feeling of Jiwoo’s wet pussy pressing against her rapidly hardening cock. She couldn’t wait until she could finally slip into her heat. But for now, she would settle for the soft rocking. The soft grunts leaving her mouth only growing in volume.

Jiwoo moaned every time the tip of her cock would brush against her clit. She’d forgotten her own arousal while sucking the brunette off, but now that she nothing in her hands and mouth to keep her busy, her need to be fucked returned tenfold. Feeling a pair of hands resting on her own, Haseul raised an eyebrow, as her hands were lead to the Omega’s breasts. Taking the hint, she squeezed down, her thumbs rolling over her nipples, taking in every gasp and moan that escaped her mate.

Just watching Jiwoo grinding on top of her made the brunette want to roll them over, and sink into the delicious heat that was taunting her. Her eyes twinkled with the thought. Catching the look, Jiwoo bite her lip, having no idea what the woman under her was thinking, but as long as it ended with her being knotted, she didn’t care.

Sitting up, Haseul hide her face in Jiwoo’s neck, licking the sweat at the base of her neck, wanting nothing more than to bite and claim the pretty Omega on her lap. But now wasn’t the time, and unless requested, no Alpha was allowed to mark her. Still she could feel Jiwoo dig her nails into her back, with one last roll of her hips, Jiwoo whimpered in her ear. “Take me.”

Lifting Jiwoo slightly, she easily aligned herself, even went as far as to teasingly rub herself against her weeping entrance. The amount of slick between her legs was amazing. With one last tease, she allowed the red head to sink onto her. Jiwoo’s mouth dropped open, as she clinged closer to the other woman. “Fuck.” She gasped, forgetting just how thick Haseul’s cock was, as she took her inch by inch, occasionally having to pause and catch her breath.

Once the full length was inside, Jiwoo rested her head on Haseul’s shoulder. The stretch was what she was craving all afternoon. She was beyond full, the Alpha hitting spots that she couldn’t reach with her own fingers. They weren’t even moving yet, and she could already feel her legs quivering.

Haseul on the other hand was breathing just as heavily, all her senses were bombarded with Jiwoo. All she could do was wait for the okay to move, she knew it wouldn’t be a long wait, but every second it felt like her inner Alpha was going to burst out and take over. She would never allow that to happen.

Feeling Jiwoo cup her face, she glanced down at her girlfriend. The look of pure lust, in her eyes made a shiver go down her spine. Even with how many heats she’s assisted her on, she never got used to it. Knowing that she had Haseul’s complete and utter attention, she whispered for her to stop wasting time and to start fucking her.

Taking her words as a challenge, a growl rumbled from low in her chest, and before she knew it, Jiwoo found herself pressed against the bed in one simple motion. Yelping at the sudden roughness, she only had a few seconds, before her legs were once again spread, the brunette hooked her arms under Jiwoo’s knees and pulled her closer. Somehow the change of position made it feel like Haseul pushed even deeper into her.

Starting a fast rhythm, making small jerks with her hips due to her resistance reluctance to leave Jiwoo unfilled. Her eyes were focused on where they were connected, enthralled by the way her cock was easily slipping in and out. A particularly strong thrust, has Jiwoo arch up against her. Their movement made the Omega move back against the bed, and Haseul wasn’t having it, as she pulled Jiwoo closer. Snarling, Haseul found herself getting irritated that with every thrust Jiwoo would somehow be nudged on further up the bed, despite the death grip on her thighs. She needed the pretty Omega to stop moving away from her so she could get more of the euphoric friction that her center gave with every thrust.

Pausing briefly to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s body, snaking them under her back as she laid herself on top of Jiwoo. She heard a sigh of content leave the Omega’s lips, as the skin on skin contact. Pressing a kiss to her the closest patch of skin, Haseul found the perfect and comfortable angle to undulate her hips. Jiwoo muffled a scream against the Alpha’s shoulder, her teeth digging in so hard, it nearly broke skin while her hands grasped desperately at her back.

Gasping out whispered praises into Haseul’s ear, all Jiwoo could do was hold on, as each praise seemed to make the Alpha only wanna please her better. Each rough thrust only making her clench hungrily around Haseul. Feeling her first orgasm approaching, Jiwoo tried to communicate it, but failed, as all that managed to slip out of her mouth was babbles. Wrapping her thighs around around her waist, she halted any further movement, as powerful waves of pleasure shot through her body, she couldn’t help but scream Haseul’s name.

Haseul managed to pry herself from Jiwoo, sitting back on her haunches, but still kept herself connected. She groaned at the feeling of her walls rippling around her length, nearly making her reach her own peak. When Jiwoo’s trembling had somewhat calmed down, she started moving again. This time with the Omega’s ankles over her shoulder.

Her thrusts a bit slower than before, having exhausted her muscles a bit in a show of dominance. Pulling out until the tip was barely in her girlfriend, she thrust back in, pleasure being shared though the both of them. Jiwoo having barely recovered from her first orgasm was a bit more sensitive, and felt like she was going to cum again at this rate. She tried to calm herself, but with each deep she could feel every ridge and vein from the cock buried within her.

Haseul’s arms loosened their grip, getting tired from holding her girlfriend in such a way. So she let hands roam down her legs, only to come to a rest on her ass. As she squeezed the pliant flesh under her hands, an idea came to mind.

Reluctantly pulling out of the flushed red head, much to both of their dismay, Haseul was momentarily distracted by the rush of arousal the gushed out of her pussy. She could already see how well fucked she was, but knew that Jiwoo wouldn’t be satisfied until she was knotted. Jiwoo took the time to try and collect her wits, barely a moment ago she was being driven mad by pleasure, brought to her by the brunette still hovering above her. 

Just when she thought she could relax for a moment, she suddenly found herself on her stomach. She felt Haseul’s hand grasp her hips roughly, pulling her up on her knees, while the other pressed down between her shoulders to keep her there. With her most private parts exposed for the Alpha to use, Jiwoo felt herself began to tremble, whether it was from arousal, excitement, or a mix of both.

Eagerly Haseul positioning herself behind Jiwoo, ready to start the real fun of taking and knotting the pretty Omega before her. Easing herself into Jiwoo with no resistance at all, with every inch that entered her, she got a satisfied whimper from the red head until she was comfortably sheathed inside her. 

Haseul started another harsh rhythm, not pausing at all to let Jiwoo adjust to her re-entry. The sound of her hips slapping against Jiwoo’s ass and her grunts filled the air, with the occasional moan from the Omega mixed. If she wasn’t so far gone into fucking Jiwoo through the bed, she probably would have whispered filthy words into Jiwoo’s ear; words that would surely make her toes curl, and moan like a wanton whore.

The Alpha’s pace quickly hurtling her into another climax, and lips longed to kiss her girlfriend’s skin so she pulled her flush against her front, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo’s shoulder and waist. Feeling her knot starting to form, she waited to hear what she’s been dying to hear all night. With the knot pushing against her entrance, Jiwoo started to whine louder, she wanted it, no, she needed it. Grunting in frustration, Haseul needed Jiwoo to relax enough for her to slip her knot into her.

As if sensing what she needed to do, the redhead took a deep breath, allowing her muscles to relax enough for Haseul to push it through the tight ring of muscles, with one snap of her hips, the knot finally encased itself inside Jiwoo. Ripples ran down her shaft, and she couldn't help but groan in pleasure. Finally she could let go with Jiwoo, sinking her teeth into her neck, she slammed her hips two more times, as Jiwoo reached her peak. With her walls clenching down on her so tightly, she couldn’t help but follow behind with her own climax.

Jiwoo felt her climax going up to indescribable heights, and it only doubled as she felt her Alpha spill into her, filling her deeply, and it didn’t help that Haseul was still thrusting, determined to get every last drop into her, despite the knot keeping them together. The exhausted Omega was the first one to drop, followed by Haseul who finally released her neck. The afterglow of their shared climax only triggered smaller, more manageable ones, as the Alpha continued to empty herself into Jiwoo.

Despite being utterly wiped out, Haseul felt proud of herself, and honestly if it wasn’t for her screaming muscles, she’d probably go for another round. But there was plenty of time for that later. Gently, she rolled the two of them onto their side, one her hands coming to rest on her stomach.

“Was that to your expectations?” She rasped, unaware of how raw her voice was until she spoke. The soft purring she heard was her response, and Haseul couldn’t help but cuddle closer to her girlfriend. “Try and get some rest. I’ll be right here.”


	2. Visoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Vivi and Omega!Jinsoul

Stifling a needy moan, Jinsoul sucked eagerly on the fingers in her mouth. She wanted nothing more than those fingers to be inside her, but she knew Kahei liked to be a tease. It was frustrating, but she’d be lying if she said she hated it. She could see the older woman smiling down at her, occasionally cooing at her. “My pretty baby.” 

Jinsoul loved being praised, it made her feel special and pretty, especially when those words were directed to her. She couldn’t help the blush that bloomed on her face. Kahei removed her fingers from her mouth, and used them to tweak at her nipples. They’d been playing on and off all night, taking breaks between sessions.

Mewling at the pleasure soaring through her body, she tried to say something, anything for Kahei to stop playing around, but it would have been a waste of breath. They played by her rules after all. When the Alpha deemed her ready is when they’d continue. Poking her bottom lip out, Jinsoul pouted at the woman above her, her eyebrows knitting together at the hearty chuckle the Alpha released.

“Getting impatient?” Kahei asked, already knowing the answer. Even Jinsoul gets impatient, but she didn’t blame her, she was being pretty mean today. It wasn’t really fair though, Jinsoul made the prettiest sounds when she was needy. Every groan and moan only making Kahei throb with need, need to fill and fuck the pretty blonde Omega. “Use your words, Baby. Tell me what you want.”

Jinsoul whined, there was so much she wanted, and the Alpha knows that. But what she wanted the most was to be fucked until she couldn't speak anymore, until she had tears running down her face and she was hiccupping. She gets the most attention when like that, and she liked the extra care and attention she got afterwards. Swallowing nervously she moved to grab Kahei's hand off her breast, doing her best to ignore the raised eyebrow, and rested the hand on her throat.

“Want you to be rough, please.” Her pretty brown eyes were blown, lips bruised from all the kissing from earlier, and if Kahei wanted to be honest, she didn't have enough marks on her body. Her request was doing things to her that made her want to lock the door and never let anyone else touch Jinsoul.

When she was like this, she only belonged to her.

Flexing the hand resting on Jinsoul’s neck, Kahei exhaled softly before squeezing down slightly. The pressure was light, but the response wasn’t. The Omega was shivering under her, and Kahei couldn’t help but snarl in response. “Don’t move.” She growled, she wanted to take in everything about the situation. 

Here she had Jinsoul, a beautiful Omega, unfortunately not in heat, but still begging to be fucked like her life was depending on it. The thrill of being desired was coursing through her blood. Any Alpha would pride themself for being in her shoes, but for some reason, she felt like something was missing.

Jinsoul could feel her gaze on her, and her skin was warm. Gone were those gentle brown eyes, instead all that was staring down at her was a pair of black dots, blown with lust and desire. The Alpha before her was baring her teeth, but there was no true threat. She felt at ease, she trusted the woman before her, and further bared her throat to her, earning a grunt as Kahei leaned down. “Told you not to move. What happened to my good girl?”

Another shiver went down her spine, she wanted to speak, to explain and defend herself. But her words would fall on deaf ears, this was all part of the build up, and the blonde could only whimper as she felt herself growing wetter by the second. As if sensing her distress, Kahei shifted closer, making room for herself by using her free hand to spread those creamy thighs, evidence of their early play still showing.

It wasn’t her fault that Jinsoul made cute sounds when being marked.

Removing her hand from Jinsoul’s throat, much to her displeasure, she roughly kissed the Omega, swallowing her moans as she lined herself up with her entrance, she was past being patient, if she wanted her to be rough, then she would give her what she wanted. With a quick thrust, she entered the woman beneath her. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, Jinsoul was always going to be nice and tight around her.

Once every inch of her was resting inside, Kahei sighed in relief. She loved that no matter how many times she sank into the Omega, she was always going to be wet and tight, just for her. Kahei didn't bother to wait for Jinsoul to adjust, as she pulled out until just the tip was resting inside, before thrusting forward again.

The pleasure was making both of them dizzy, especially with Jinsoul trying to meet her thrust, even with being told to be still, her body couldn't help it. She almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

Hand returning to her neck, Kahei snarled into her ear. “You asked me to be rough, but you can't even be still like a good little fuck hole. Tell me why I shouldn't leave you like this? You can't even follow directions.” It was an empty threat, they both know this, but it didn't stop Jinsoul from making the neediest sounds, while clenching down on Kahei's cock.

She needed this, just as much as the Alpha did. Needed to be held down, to feel small and vulnerable.

With Jinsoul mewling helplessly under her, Kahei moved her hips again, pleased that her Omega was finally listening to her. The obscene sounds coming from her pussy was driving her wild, she wanted to hear everything. “Who's fucking you?” She growled, easing up on the pressure, just enough for Jinsoul to answer her.

“M-mommy is-” She choked out, her entire body warming up as she answered the Alpha before her, she hoped it was the right answer. It was, as a pleased hum left Kahei's lips, followed by a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“That's right, baby. Only I can make you feel like this, wanted and safe. So be good for me, all you have to do is lay back,” She thrusted a like harder this time, smiling as the gasp she earned from hitting her secret spot. “and take my cock like the good Omega you are.”

Jinsoul whimpered from those words, her walls fluttering around the thick cock within her, she wanted Kahei to take her harder, reduce her to melted puddle of nothing. She could hear the Alpha above her losing herself to her instincts, she rarely let herself go like this, scared of hurting the blonde Omega, but with consent she her inner Alpha go.

Falling into a rut, Kahei released Jinsoul’s throat and allowed both arms to come to a rest beside Jinsoul’s head, she couldn’t help but look down at the blonde, enjoying that with every roll of her hips she got a beautiful sound to come from her mouth. Leaning down she swallowed some of those sounds, before breaking the kiss, and trailing kisses down her neck, and picking a spot to latch on.

She wanted to renew her bite, a reminder to everyone that Jinsoul was hers. Despite warnings to keep to herself, Jinsoul wrapped her arms around Kahei bringing her closer, as she found the perfect angle to undulate her hips, going at a pace she’s yet to experience before.

“Fuck,” Kahei groaned, feeling herself getting close. She didn’t want to cum yet, she wanted Jinsoul to finish before her. It didn’t matter that she’s still managed to break a few of her roles, her inner Alpha demanded it. “Come for Mommy. You can do that right?” She growled her demand into Jinsoul’s ear, feeling the Omega nod, and eagerly grind down to meet her thrusts like earlier.

Tears spilling down her cheeks, and with a loud wail, Jinsoul tipped over the edge. Her nails dug deeply into the Alpha’s back, forcing a groan to leave her mouth at the pain. Feeling the Omega hit her peak, forced Kahei to cum as well, as she managed to get what she wanted in the end.

Despite her own oragasm hitting her, the Alpha wasn’t done, as she kept hitting Jinsoul’s pleasure spot, making her cum once again. A helpless yelp escaping her lips, as she tipped over once again right after her first one ended. She was shivering helpless as she came down her from her high. She already knew she going to be sore later, and couldn’t help the small smile on her face.

Slumping forward Kahei came to a rest on top of Jinsoul, knowing the Omega liked the weight after a good fuck. A lazy purr rumbling from her chest, as she was feeling good and tired after this last round. All she could do was wait for Jinsoul to relax, she could still feel her clenching around her greedily, and she growled a warning for her to stop.

It took awhile but Jinsoul finally sighed, and buried her face into Kahei’s neck, placing a few kisses there. “Thank you.” She hummed out, she felt beyond good, but she was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

Rolling the two of them onto their side, Kahei watched with an amused look as Jinsoul fought sleep for a bit, before eventually failing. She made a mental note to prepare a something nice for the Omega later for taking her so good.


	3. LipVes/Gloryhole AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Sooyoung and Omega!Jungeun
> 
> Part 1 of Gloryhole.

Sooyoung wasn’t sure if she was nervous or not. She was recommended this place from a few friends, all of them boasted this place to the highest degree, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. They were typical Alpha’s who really don't mind who touches them, as long as they got off that’s all that mattered. Sooyoung likes to think she’s pretty good at controlling her urges, but she was still human after all.

Wrinkling her nose at the various scents around her, she shuffled in place as the line she was standing in was at a current standstill, at least she could see the table where she’d be given a key to paradise, or whatever they called it here. The young Alpha regretted not bringing something to drown out the sounds around her, there were playing something annoying to cover the sounds of moans, but it wasn't doing too good of a job, as she can still hear everything.

With the line moving up every so often, Sooyoung could feel nervousness bubbling in her stomach. Maybe this was a mistake, but she already wasted time finding this place, and joining the que. So she’d have to suck it up, and see if it was really worth it. One thing that she definitely noted, was that there was definitely a lot less female Alphas here than she expected, the current female to male ratio was one to eight, but she wasn’t worried, as she noted security everywhere, most likely to deal with anyone getting too unruly.

There was only four people before her now, and she was close enough to hear the questions, the only downside was the she could smell the woman in front of her, she was a bit on the eager side, as her scent kept flaring, as she shifted from foot to foot. It wasn’t the worst thing she’s ever smelt, but it wa making her slightly light headed, she almost felt back for whoever was going to be on the other side of the hole.

Just thinking about it made Sooyoung blush, as she realized again for the nth time where she was, a sex club where glory holes were the specialty. Coming back from her thoughts, she shook head only to realize the Alphas that were in front of her were already gone, the one that was standing before her smiling as she grabbed her key and headed to a different direction than she’s seen the others go.

Whatever.

Stepping up to the table, she took out her id. She couldn’t help but worry her lip a bit, as her information was quickly scribled down. A few personal questions asked, but she understood their need to know, and answered as clearly as she could. She really didn’t want to be heard by anyone else. The person taking her information raised an eyebrow at her, as if noticing her nervousness, but otherwise didn’t comment on it. Nodding at her paperwork, as if approving it, they tore sheet off the clipboard and folded it neatly. There was another sheet under it, and it was handed to the nervous Alpha.

“That’s your copy. We keep documents just in case something comes up, but hopefully we won’t need to call you. Now for everyone's favorite question. Do you have a preference when it comes to Omegas or do you not care?”

It was a valid question, and as much as Sooyoung liked to keep her options open, she did have a soft spot for women. With her honest answer earning a laugh from the person at the table, they reached down, and checked on a few keys they had. Hearing the faint jingle, she waited patiently as they finally grabbed a key and extended it to her.

“This is to Room 6. You’ll be going down the right hallway. Even on the left, odd on the right. It’s designed that way so you don’t get lost. You don’t need to knock, you’ll be the only one in the room. Enjoy your time.”

Taking the key, Sooyoung nodded before muttering a ‘thanks’. She took her time walking down the hall, the music wasn’t nearly as loud, but the scents and sounds got worse. She really tried to drown it out, her heart was beating nervously, but there was a tinge of excitement. She was really about to do this, she already paid, and had the key. 

There was no pussying out of this.

She reached her designated room faster than she expected, and they key fit perfectly into the room. She pocketed the key as soon as she stepped into the room, it was dimly lit, as if setting the tone, and everything from outside was even more muted. Besides the occasionally thumping sound from next door, it wasn’t as annoying.

Taking in the room, it was smaller than her bedroom, but it was cozy. She noted the table with a bottle of water and tissue on it, already having an idea what they were for, she tried not to blush again. The room was clean, and she was grateful for it. One thing caught her eyes, and it was what the club was all about, the hole in which she was expected to stick her cock into to be serviced by an anonymous Omega.

She couldn’t help but wonder if there was any unspoken rules, was she allowed to talk to them beforehand? She didn’t want to push her luck and upset them . Maybe they didn’t like being talked to. Unzipping her pants, and freeing herself, Sooyoung started to jerk herself, trying to prep herself but a voice stopped her.

“Is someone finally here?”

\--

Jungeun was bored. 

She couldn’t believe she allowed herself to be dragged here by her best friend, but Jiwoo swore up and down this place was worth coming to. Plus drinks were free if they volunteered to service Alphas. The idea was a bit barbaric, but curiousuity was getting to her, an anonymous fuck, no strings attached, it almost sounded too good to be true.

She wasn’t like traditional Omegas of old time, and if she was being honest, she was glad those old standards were dying. Saving yourself and hoping for the one to come and sweep you off your feet, this wasn’t a fairytale. She wanted something realistic, something raw, and something fun.

Besides Jiwoo was convinced she was going to run into the Alpha that gave her a mindblowing orgasm again, she was certain of it. She just had to make sure she picked her favorite room again, what room was it again? Five? She couldn’t quite remember, but it was relatively close.

She’s already been alone for an hour or so, maybe people could sense her unease and boredom? Or maybe her room number was unlucky. She wasn't quite sure. But if someone didn’t show up in the next ten minutes then she was leaving and most likely was never going to come back.

Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts, she could have sworn she heard something, something from the other side of the wall. Sitting up from the bench in the room, she allowed herself to get closer without being seen, she noted the equally dimly lit room on the other side, but she could see a figure, and her eyes eagerly took in the woman before her.

She was tall, but and her dark hair was up ,allowing for a better view of her face. Jungeun felt something just from watching the Alpha but she didn't comment on it, instead she sat back, and finally said something to catch her attention. Her eyes never drifting away from the Alpha as she prepared herself, she could have waited, but she needed to touch her right now.

\--

Masking her surprise, Sooyoung cleared her throat, as she got closer to the hole, before kneeling down until she was at eye level, she wanted to at least see who was going to get her off, she was just to curious. She managed to suppress a gasp, as she took in the gorgeous Omega on the other side of the wall. From what she could see, her hair was brown, and the dim lighting only adding emphasis to her pouty lips, the lips that would soon be wrapped around her.

A twinge of excitement went down her spine, settling under her stomach, as she felt herself get harder. All her previous work was wasted, as one glance from the Omega had her hard and ready. She almost wished she could catch her scent, she could only begin to guess how wonderful she was.

“Uh,” She thought of what to say, but she was interrupted by the Omega once again. Sooyoung couldn’t help the smile on her face, as she was cut off. She had a thing for mouthy Omegas. They tended to know what they wanted.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

With one last stroke, Sooyoung stood up but not fully straight, she still had to align herself with the hole. Once she was certain of herself, she allowed her cock to slide through, another bubble of nervousness forming now that she’s seen who’s on the other side. What if she wasn’t impressive, would the Omega laugh at her, she wasn’t sure if she could take a blow to her pride like this.

She wasn’t able to overthink too long, as she felt a soft touch, and muffled cooing from the woman on the other side of the wall. It was if all of her senses were focused on the Omega, as she tentatively gave her stroke, as if testing how hard she was. One stroke became another, as the Omega fell into a steady rhythm, each time her hand got closer to the wall, Sooyoung would meet her for the remaining space.

She didn’t expect it to feel this good, getting a handjob from a pretty stranger. Sooyoung could only hope this lasted forever, but as good as it felt, she was getting worked up too fast. As if sensing her dread, the woman slowed down before coming to a halt. The Alpha wished she could see what she was doing, or eve hear her clearly, as she seemed to be humming something to herself.

Before she could relax herself, she felt something hot and wet wrap around her cock, and a loud moan managed to leave her lips. How she wished she had something to grab, like the Omega’s pretty brown hair for example, she couldn’t help but wonder if it felt as soft as it looked, would she look pretty as she fisted her hair, forcing more of her cock down her throat. 

The mental image wasn’t helping, as the Omega took more of her length into her mouth. She could feel her moan around her, as she pulled back to the tip. Her tongue rolling around it, before her mouth engulfed again. Growling at how good it felt, Sooyoung couldn’t help but try and push more of herself though the opening. It was frustrating, but it seemed to do the job, as she felt the Omega hum around her.

As if trying to prolong the experience, Sooyoung pulled back a bit before humping the wall, wishing it wasnt there to keep herself from the Omega’s mouth, she wanted nothing more than to fuck it, and then fuck her for making her feel so good. She understood why this place was so popular, if she was being honest, she could see herself coming here during a harsh rut in her future.

But only if this was the Omega she met every time.

\--

Jungeun was surprised at how much she was getting into this, she knew she was going to suck this Alpha off, but she didn’t expect to be turned on by this. Maybe she was discovering something about herself tonight. With a hand down her pants, she couldn’t help but rub herself in time with the Alpha’s rough thrusts, she could feel the frustration rolling off of her with each roll of her hips.

She almost felt bad for her, as she was trying to prolong the experience, but it was almost as if she was teasing the Alpha. More than once she’s heard her growl, and she wouldn’t help but grin against her cock. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself, she’s never felt so much power before, and maybe this is what Jiwoo meant by having fun.

Pulling back fully, Jungeun trailed kisses around the aching length before her, wanting nothing more than to laugh and coo at the Alpha on the other side, as long as she had it her way, she wasn’t going to get off anytime soon. She wasn’t even sure if there was a time limit, it was probably mentioned, but she wasn’t really paying attention.

“Poor thing.” She whispered, as she took the cock into her mouth again, this time, she sped her hand up around the base, she couldn’t help but wonder how big the Alpha’s knot would be, and if she could even take it. Sure she’s seen her fair share of porn, but she knew it was over exaggerated for the audience to be excited. But this Alpha was making her doubt that now.

Fingers rolling over her clit again, she moaned around the cock again. She could hear the Alpha moaning and whining on the other side, and wanted nothing more than to see her face when she finally blew, she knew it would look so beautiful, the raw pleasure on written all over her face, she would give anything to see it.

A particularly loud groan caught her attention, and as if sensing the Alpha’s impending orgasm, she sped up her actions, wanting nothing more than to swallow her release. A few more strokes, and her lips wrapping tightly around the tip was enough to trigger what she wanted. The Alpha’s release was sweet with a salty undertone, it was something she could find herself wanting more of.

Rolling her clit a few more times, she groaned around the semi hard cock in her mouth, as she swallowed eagerly, not wanting any of it to go to waste. When she thought there wasn’t any more to receive, just a little more would trickle out. As satisfied hum could be heard from the other side of the wall, if Jungeun was to strain her ears a bit more, she would of heard it as a steady purr from the sated Alpha.

Pulling the cock out of her mouth, she couldn’t help but give the tip a kiss before releasing her. She was right on the edge, a few more strokes and she would be home free, she wanted the Alpha to hear her, for her to know how much she affected her.

\--

Pulling herself from the hole, Sooyoung wiped some of the sweat that had gathered on her face. She had no idea she was going to feel so light and free after that. Sure she dealt with her frustrations by herself, but she never felt this good afterwards. As she reached for the tissues to wipe herself off, she heard something.

Something that managed to earn a confused whimper from her own lips. Crouching near the hole again, she could hear it more clearly. The Omega on the other side was touching herself, and from the sounds, she was close. She couldn’t remove her gaze from the brunette, as she whined around her own fingers.

Mentally Sooyoung hoped not to get hard again, she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to coax the other woman into another round if she did, but it didn’t mean she wasnt going to enjoy the free show. Her whimpers were so pretty, and Sooyoung once again cursed the wall between them again. She wanted nothing more than to replace the pretty Omega’s fingers with her own and make her beg to be claimed and fucked.

Blinking at her thoughts, she’s never once wanted to act on those urges. Sure she works with pretty Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in her line of work. But no one has ever caught her eye like this unnamed Omega, she wanted to know everything about her. Accidentally catching her eyes through the hole, she was going to avert her gaze, but if anything she was being encouraged by the louder sounds leaving her mouth.

It was if she was calling to her, and it finally hit her. She was able to catch the warm scent of vanilla washing over her. It was faint, but still enough to drive the Alpha wild. Finding her voice, she finally found the courage to tell the Omega what she’s been dying to hear for the past few moments.

“Cum for me.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand. Sooyoung needed her to cum, needed her to know she’s just much as an Alpha as anyone else in this establishment. With her words, the Omega whimpered one last time, as she finally went over the edge, and Sooyoung wanted nothing more than to squeeze herself though the wall and hold her, to taste her, and most importantly, mark her.

\--

Time was up for Sooyoung, and after a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her hands, she returned the key. Her nose caught the scent of Vanilla again, and she whipped her head around, looking for the source but wasn’t able to find it. Upset with getting her hopes up, she started towards the exit, when she caught the scent again, this time stronger. Legs guiding her, she stepped out of the club, the darkness of night greeted her eyes, making them hurt as they adjusted to her surroundings.

The scent hit her again, it was recent, as if she was just here. She looked left, then right and she noticed a trio round the corner. Pushing herself to catch up, she noted another familiar scent, but she didn’t pay any mind to it, she just wanted her.

The pretty Omega from the other side of the wall.


	4. Lipsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha! Jinsoul and Omega!Jungeun

Sometimes Jinsoul really hated her job. It wasn't because she was bad at it, if anything she was one of the best mechanics in the shop. It was the customers she had to deal with. Being a female Alpha often got her ridiculed for just breathing. Most thinking she's just an assistant or customer service until a real Alpha came out to assist them.

It was frustrating.

She tended to close most nights, so she rarely got to see her girlfriend. Jinsoul felt guilty about that, but Jungeun never complained once, she always offered a sleepy smile when the Alpha finally climbed into bed with her an hour shy of midnight, just to be the first one out of bed at the first sign on daylight.

Jinsoul only got one day off a week, and usually it's on a day Jungeun is busy with something. Either a group project or just out food shopping. Jinsoul just wants a day where she can just hold the brunette all day and maybe make it up to her for never being around.

With a sigh she rolled over and buried her face into the Omega's pillow, her scent calming her down just a bit. As annoyed as she was, Jungeun's warm vanilla scent made her forget about her current situation. Maybe it was affecting her too well, as Jinsoul found herself quickly getting riled up. It's been so long since she's gotten any relief, as she wasn't fond of doing anything solo. But maybe today it was time to change that.

Face still half buried in the pillow, she allowed a hand to rise up to her neck, she couldn't help but purr when she felt the scar there, remembering how Jungeun all but begged to return the mating mark one day, the determination in her eyes, it was hot. Jinsoul couldn't help but groan thinking about it, how well her mate takes her and still wanting more afterwards, she loves how greedy her Omega gets.

Jungeun was different, she knew what she wanted, and when it was obvious that she wanted Jinsoul. It made the Alpha feel a type of way, she was used to the norm of Alpha’s having to chase after the Omega of their dreams, but here she was, being practically cornered by a drop dead gorgeous Omega, who wanted nothing more than to sink of her knot when her first heat hit. Jinsoul still remembered trying her best not to fuck her in an empty classroom, when Jungeun approached her only a few hours before her heat hit. A determined look in her eyes, as she pressed against Jinsoul.

While she did end up caving and assisting the pretty Omega, she didn’t mark her the first time, she was a classy Alpha, and insisted on taking Jungeun out, wanting to get to know her. It worked out in her favor, as she was now mated to the girl of her dreams. Fiery personality and all.

The thought of her mate was doing things to her, maybe it was the scent of Jungeun’s pillow, maybe it was the long days of not getting to see her, or on her only days off being home alone. But her sexual frustration bar was full, and the blonde Alpha had to do something about it.

Hand continuing down, Jinsoul brushed over her collarbones teasingly, only lingering for a few seconds. She couldn't help but imagine her fingertips were Jungeun's lips, as she continued moving them. Coming to a rest at her breasts, she didn't even try to hold back her excited gasps, she's always been sensitive here, and loves nothing more than when her mate lingers here, sucking on each breast until the Alpha is seeing stars.

Annoyed at the fabric blocking her path, Jinsoul say up just enough to remove her sports bra. She tossed it off the bed, uncaring of where it landed. She was already too invested. Laying back down, she pressed her own fingers into her mouth, just like Jungeun would, often indulging her own oral fixation without having to ask, just to return them to her already straining nipples. At first contract she groaned, before pinching the nub and rolling it between her fingers. Not wanting the twin to feel left out, she quickly brought her other hand into the fray.

Stimulating herself at the idea of Jungeun pressing her down onto the bed, Jinsoul wasn't surprised to note how hard she was now. It doesn't take much to get her going, but how much she was tenting in her sleeping shorts, she felt a bit embarrassed by it. But she wasn't going to edge herself.

Satisfied with her tender her nipples were, she trailed a hand down her stomach, making sure to let her nails dig into her skin just a bit, as she got lower and lower. Reaching her waist band, she ignore it and just opted to cup herself, a loud and needy moan leaving her lips. Her hips bucked on their own as she palmed at herself, her hands weren't the same as when Jungeun was needy for her, but in her mind it was enough.

Quickly losing patients, she hooked both her thumbs around her sleeping shorts and pulled them down. Her cock springing out as she freed herself. She didn't even realize how hot she was until the cool air brushes over her, a shiver running down her spine. 

Never one to waste time, the Alpha cupped herself again, this time it felt even better. She could feel a bit of precum coating her hand, as she got a proper hold of herself. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed herself from base to tip, another breathy moan leaving her lips. If this was Jungeun, the pace would have been faster and messier as she goal was to get her as close to blowing before sinking into her cock and cooing at her to cum inside her.

Blushing at the idea, Jinsoul couldn't help but imagine her hand was now the Omega's pussy. Tightening her grip just a bit, she continued stroking herself, not even bothering to mask how good it felt. Rolling her thumb over the tip, she nearly yelped at how good it felt to pleasure herself, she could see the appeal of it now, but she wished it was her mate.

Speeding up just a bit, Jinsoul huffed and breathed in the Omega's pillow again, as if trying to immerse herself in the scenario even more. It wasn't it her hand, it was Jungeun riding the life out of her, talking down to her, calling her a slutty Alpha.

“Fuck…” she rasped, she could feel her orgasm building faster than she would like, and she whimpered at the idea of her load being wasted. She wanted, no, she needed Jungeun. Another whimper left her throat as she squeezed her eyes closed and let herself go. The first splurt landing on her stomach, causing a gasp to leave her mouth at how warm and sticky her release was. The rest merely rolling down her own cock as she continued to stroke herself, Jinsoul wanted it all out.

With one last sigh, Jinsoul stopped to catch her breath. She was completely soaked in sweat. As comfortable as she was, there was no way she could stay like this, opening her eyes, she was met with hungry brown eyes watching her from the bedroom door. All color left her face, as realized she wasn't alone during her session. Jungeun was there for who knows how long, just watching and listening as she took care of herself.

Noticing the Alpha's attention in her, Jungeun smirked. The way Jinsoul seemed to shrink under her gaze was cute, but it didn't matter how much she wanted to hide, she saw more than enough. Enough to get her going, enough to want Jinsoul to take good care of her. “I hope you're not done.” She husked, as she quickly closed the distance between herself and the breathless Alpha still recovering on the bed. “Look at you.” She tsked let her eyes roam over Jinsoul, eyes flinging wherever she left a mess of herself. “Such a waste.”

With those words, she pushed her hair out of her face and ducked down to lick the cum off her stomach, humming in delight at the way the Alpha's stomach quivered under her dexterous tongue. Jungeun's couldn't help but purr at the taste, as she make her way down to the source of the mess, her eyes lighting up as she watched Jinsoul hand release herself, still coated in her own cum.

Working quickly she caught her wrist and began giving it the same treatment, not wanting to waste a single drop. The shameless groans she heard from the Alpha only fueling her on. Once her hand was clean, she release it to lay on her thigh. There was only one last place to clean up. Eyeing the half hard cock before her, she took her time. The Omega rolled her eyes at the whine that left Jinsoul's mouth at the first of many licks, she wasn't even trying to rile her up, but with each swipe of her tongue, she could feel her hardening around her mouth.

With one last chuckle she pulled back. Jinsoul was just as hard as she was moments ago, but this time she was hiding her face in her arm, blushing such a pretty red. An idea came to mind, but she needed to get the Alpha on the same page. “Jinsoul,” the blonde Alpha didn't move a muscle, but she released another groan. “Baby, look at me.”

It took a while, but Jinsoul finally put her arm down and looked at her mate, and behind the embarrassed look on her face, there was lust for the Omega, and even deeper than that, love. Mustering a pout, Jungeun trailed a hand up Jinsoul's stomach, coming to a rest just under her breasts, taking in the gasp that left her mouth. “It's not fair that you're the only one who got off. I have needs to.” She could see the Alpha trying to think of something, an excuse, but she wasn't going to have it. “But I know you'll make it up to me, you're always so good to me, aren't you?” The way Jinsoul nodded only felt more empowering for the Omega.

Leaning down she pressed a rough kiss to those naturally pouty lips, before pulling away. “Stay like this, I want to ride your face.” Jungeun watched the way the Alpha's eyes widened at her bold words, before she licked her lips. Pulling all the way back, Jungeun quickly removed her clothes, not in the mood to tease her mate like usual, she was wet and needed Jinsoul to touch her, to take care of her.

Warmth spread through her body at the way Jinsoul scanned her body, her eyes lingering on her own mark, and the Omega made a mental note to let her renew it, both of them always felt better with fresh marks, reaffirming their love for each other. Kicking her clothes away, Jungeun climbed onto Jinsoul, and just for a moment stared down at her, she loved nothing more than just having skin to skin contact, feeling her Alpha quiver with excitement under her. Nothing gave her a better rush.

Rocking her hips, her arousal smeared on the blonde's stomach, and the needy gasp that left her mouth was sinful. Jinsoul couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, she wanted to take her, and fill her, but that could wait. She wanted to hear the pretty sounds she'd make while sitting on her face. Now that the idea was in her head, it's all she wanted right now. 

Jungeun all but nearly lost herself while rocking on the Alpha's stomach, the pressure on her clit felt good. But she remembered what she told Jinsoul, and she could tell from the way she was watching her that she was eagerly waiting for her to take her rightful place on her face. Chuckling to herself, she pressed last kiss to her cheek. “Make me cum and I'll take good care of you.” Nodding Jinsoul allowed herself to get more comfortable on the bed, ironically she was still resting her head on Jungeun's pillow, still surrounded by her scent.

Careful of her legs, Jungeun got into place, her pussy just a few inches from Jinsoul's face, and she was already starting to pant just from picturing the Alpha under her. She heard a low murmur before finally lowering herself down. The brunette didn't even bother to quiet herself as she felt the first swipe of Jinsoul's tongue. It was tentative as if she was testing where to best give attention. Feeling a hand grip her thigh, Jungeun yelped as she felt a pair of lips wrap around her clit, sucking hungrily around the bundle a nerves for a moment, before her tongue went back to lapping at her wet entrance.

Jinsoul repeated her motions, savoring every drop she got from her mate. It wasn't often that she gets to sit back and just enjoy pleasuring her Omega, often there was only time for a quick when both of them weren't busy. Jungeun's moans were like music to her ears, as she rolled her lips in time with her strokes. Gripping her thigh tighter, she raised her head a bit, to get the right angle to start thrusting her tongue against her entrance. She ignored her cock throbbing in favor of wanting to hear more sounds.

Jungeun’s moans only rose an octave, as Jinsoul ate her out. She had forgotten how talented her mate was with her tongue, as it probed deeper, and the sinful sounds she was making while under her, it only made her even more turn on. “Baby…” She cooed down at the blonde Alpha, all she got was a hum as a response. She could see Jinsoul had closed her eyes, in favor of losing herself fully in her mission to make Jungeun cum for her.

The Omega didn't expect Jinsoul to be so into her task, she couldn't help but reach down and tangle a hand in her hair, tugging it in the right direction. Her other hand was busy tugging and playing with one of her own breast, she hissed when she tugged on it a bit too roughly. She felt so good, she didn't know how much longer she was going to last.

Then Jinsoul sat up.

Unprepared of the sudden move, Jungeun fell over onto her side the bed. But she wasn't left without answers for long as she was one against skin to skin with Jinsoul, it would seem that she was too impatient to finish her current task. Firmly seated on the Alpha’s lap, she could feel the blonde throbbing against her ass, as she ground her hips shamelessly against her. She watched in amusement, as she seemed to be waiting for permission.

“You didn't even make me cum, but you still wanna fuck me? I have such a selfish mate.” Jinsoul's whine made this worth it, she could feel her arousal coating her cock, as she got on her knees. Reaching a hand down she took the length into her hand and pumped it. Once, twice, and on the third, she sank down on it. Both of them releasing a long, drawn out, moan. It's been a while since Jungeun has been filled like this, she needed time to adjust.

Jinsoul wasn't doing any better, she was still tender from her previous orgasm, but she couldn't wait any longer, she needed to be inside Jungeun. She was glad for her reckless action, as she was where are belonged. Under her dominating mate, waiting for her to set the pace, to take what she needed from her. The Omega's walls clenched around her, making get want to spill, and she considered it. But held back, she'd never hear the end of it if she came again before her mate.

Having taken enough time to adjust, Jungeun once again pressed Jinsoul to lay back, but this time she buried her face in between shoulder and neck. “Since you can't do anything right, I'll just have to take what I want. You will lay back and if you cum without permission…” She let the threat linger in the air for just a few seconds, before she raised herself just enough so that there tip of Jinsoul was resting in her, before greedily taking the whole length back onto her.

God she felt so big.

Setting a harsh pace, she repeatedly took Jinsoul over and over again. She was chasing the orgasm she was denied. But it wasn't enough, and her frustrated sounds were starting to break through. Catching them, the blonde Alpha offered her support, but moving her hips in time with her mate, meeting her halfway. She didn't know when Jinsoul had time to put both hands on her hips, but she was grateful. Allowing her eyes to close, she started praising the Alpha under her, encouraging her to take her harder, to show her what's she got.

Jinsoul took the words to heart, panting with effort to make Jungeun cum. She could feel it in the way she was clenching even tighter than before, she was close. “Cum for me.” She begged, nipping at the younger woman's ear. “Don't you want to make a mess for me? All over my thighs, only you make me feel like this.”

Whining at her words, Jungeun tensed up before screaming her name. All she could do was say ‘Jinsoul’ and ‘yes’. It felt so good, and Jinsoul was still helping her ride her orgasm when she came back to her sense. It wasn't enough, the Alpha was still hard and inside her. Her inner Omega needed her release to feel content, it was almost as if she was experiencing a heat without the pain.

Glancing down at her mate, she could see her straining not to cum, the way her muscles were taut it was mouth watering. Licking her lips, she brushed her lips against her mark, kissing it a few times. Jungeun couldn't help but smile at the way Jinsoul tilted her head, giving more room to her. Usually it was supposed to be the other way around, but she liked this, she loved Jinsoul. She was her prefect Alpha. Sinking her teeth into her skin, she relished at the whole body shutter, as she renewed the mark. Licking over the abused skin, she started rocking her hips again, this time with the intention of getting the release she truly wanted.

“You feel so good. Do I make you feel good too?” She asked, already knowing the answer. The way Jinsoul refusing to look away was sending even more sparks her way. “Answer me.” Jungeun demanded, clenching down in a way that made the Alpha curse.

“Yes!” 

Pleased with the response, Jungeun started to move again, this time take her sweet time. “Do you want to cum? I bet you do, you can't resist me.” She couldn't help but smirk at the way Jinsoul struggled under her, wanting nothing more to release herself deep into her pussy. But she was still waiting on permission. With another idea coursing through her head, she stopped again and dismounted, much to her Alpha's dismay.

Repositioning only took a few seconds, but the reaction was worth it. Ass up and on her knees, the most basic position in the world, she bared herself to Jinsoul, hoping she'll get the message. It was an awkward few seconds, until she felt the bed shift again. This time it was Jinsoul pressing herself against her, once again murmuring under her breath, but this time with a hint of a growl. Her inner Alpha was showing itself with Jungeun taking such a submissive position.

Hands resting on the Omega's hips, Jinsoul sank slowly into her mate, mouth open in pure bliss, nothing can top this feeling. With every inch of herself resting in Jungeun, she pulled back before thrusting back in. “Fuck,” she choked, no matter how many times she thrust into her, she was always wet and tight, just for her. “So good.” The blonde panted again, as she leaned forward, places kisses wherever she can. She was just barely out of reach of where her mating mark was, and she whined a bit.

Catching the whine, Jungeun tried to angle herself so Jinsoul could get to where she wanted most. After some wiggling Jinsoul was resting happily where she could kiss and nip at this base of her mate's neck with ease. With a particularly well aimed thrust, Jungeun groaned. “Are you going to fill me up?” She wanted to see Jinsoul let herself go, she loved her soft Alpha, but she also loved when Jinsoul let her instincts take over.

Grunting at the question, Jinsoul slammed her hips as an answer. “Gonna fill you up so much,” another nip at her mark, and Jungeun whimpered. “Fuck, wish I could knot you. Feel so good around me.” She was starting to lose herself with each thrust. 

But she still didn't have permission.

As if sensing her problem, Jungeun teasingly started to meet her half thrusts again. “I'm close again, wanna cum with you.” She all but groaned into the sheets under her, but she knew Jinsoul heard it. She could feel it in the way her hands tightened their hold on her hips. “Need you to fill me.”

At those words, Jinsoul snapped, all but going into a mini rut as she refused to disappoint her mate. She was already seeing stars as she got closer and closer to her long overdue orgasm, but she wasn't going to cum alone. Releasing one hand, she snaked it around and quickly found Jungeun's clit. Rolling quick circles around the bud, she could feel Jungeun fall apart around her, her needy moans pushed her to follow suit.

Pushing herself as close she could be, Jinsoul sank her teeth into the exposed skin before get, renewing her mark and laying claim to the Omega under her. Releasing the skin she pressed a series of quick kisses to it, but not before growling against it. “Mine.”

She was still emptying herself, when she heard Jungeun start to purr. Nothing says a job well done than her mate purring after sex. Pleased with her efforts, Jinsoul slumped forward, having exhausted herself. Usually she would be careful not to squish the brunette, but she was exhausted.

The two lay there for a few minutes, just catching their breathes and relishing in the forced contact between them. When Jinsoul heard something that wasn't her mate's purring she pulled out carefully so she could roll over, effectively not crushing Jungeun anymore. She heard a low whimper even though her actions were careful. Lazy brown eyes watched as Jungeun attempted to stretch, but gave up halfway. Noticing the gaze, the brunette rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face gave her away. “Don't you look smug.”

Jinsoul couldn't help but shrug, but yes, she was feeling quite proud of herself. It wasn't often she was about to fuck Jungeun speechless like that, but when she did it was refreshing. She didn't crave it as often as other Alphas, but that's what made her different. “I think I'm allowed to feel proud of how well I fucked you.” The blonde felt a wave of warmth rush over her when she heard Jungeun laugh, she loved hearing her laugh.

As much as Jinsoul would love to just fall asleep right now, she felt gross and sticky, and the sheets would need to be changed. Stifling a groan, she considered her options. Blowing blonde hair out of her face, she finally sat up, fully aware of Jungeun's gaze on her, she looked moments away from falling into a deep sleep. “Where are you going?” She asked, realizing her source of warmth was getting up, an obvious pout on her face.

Leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, Jinsoul almost said fuck it and stayed in bed. But alas she likes being clean before resting. “Shower.” She finally answered. Much to her amusement, Jungeun seemed interested in that than taking a short nap, Jinsoul couldn't help but wonder if she had any ulterior motives. “You can rest here, I'll be quick.”

As she expected, Jungeun still didn't let her go, if anything she seemed very much awake now, and determined. “I'll come with you, we can conserve water.”

With a sigh, the blonde Alpha already knew her five minute shower wasn't going to be short, especially when her ass was playful pinched on the way to the bathroom. She knew Jungeun could be playful when she wants, but so soon after sex? It was interesting at the least. Her Omega seemed determined to get another round from her, from the kisses she kept stealing as the water warmed up around them. Pressing Jungeun against the shower wall, she gave her all the attention she seemed to be demanding, and the pleased mewls leaving her mouth was only making it hard for Jinsoul to stay soft.

“Wanna taste you.” Jungeun giggled into her ear, before nipping is sharply. Her hands where running down her back, along with the warm spray gently pelting her back. Stifling a groan, Jinsoul nodded at the suggestion. With practiced ease, their positions were reversed and Jinsoul was now pressed against the wall, the sight of her mate dropping to her knees in the shower was only making her more excited. “Mmm look at you, already hard for me.” Jungeun cooed over the running water.

Jinsoul tried to come up with something to say, but feeling Jungeun's soft, wet, hand cup her cock was enough to make her eyes roll back. A needy sound left her mouth as her hips bucked at the touch. Hearing giggles, the Alpha looking down, and her jaw dropped when Jungeun took all of her in her mouth in one go, she could feel the back of her throat opening up for her. With hand gripping the shower bar for dear life, she allowed her other hand to brush the hair out of Jungeun's face.

She couldn't help but admire how beautiful her mate looked when sucking her off. Oh she's really got it bad. Then she yelped when both of Jungeun’s hands came to a rest on her ass, as she began moving her mouth, squeezing in time with when her cock was resting at the back of her throat. Unable to look away, Jinsoul just watched in awe as her mate took her again and again.

Jinsoul didn’t want this to end any time soon, but the way Jungeun was taking her so aggressively, she was only denying the inevitable. Pulling back with a loud pop, the Omega rested the Alpha’s cock against her cheek, a shit eating grin on her face. “Aren't you going to cum for me? Or do I have to beg?” It didn’t help that she was still stroking her the way she liked it, tight around the base, and her thumb rolling over the tip.

Unable to break eye contact, Jinsoul found herself going over the edge just with the simple stimulation. They way Jungeun’s eyes lit up when she felt her cock twitch her hand was unfair, she looked like she just won the lotto. Shamelessly she opened her mouth to catch the release, all while still stroking the blonde, hoping to get more and more with each pump. All Jinsoul could do was firmly grip the shower rail, as she felt her knees go weak. She didn’t even remember closing her eyes, but when she opened them, she was met with the sight of her release all over her mate’s mouth, and even some on her chest.

Fuck.

Giggling to herself, Jungeun stood on shaky legs, and pressed herself against the exhausted Alpha. No ulterior motives, she just wanted to be held. Jinsoul could feel her gentle purrs, and couldn’t help but echo them. Hopefully the sexual tension between them has died down a bit between them, or at least for the next couple of hours. Jinsoul was starting to feel sore, but in the best ways.

The two had all but forgotten about where they were for a moment, until Jungeun yelped at the water pressure changing, it tend to happen when they were in the shower for too long. Jinsoul could only laugh a bit, as she reached for a wash cloth and some soap. They may as well actually get clean now that all the fun was over, besides she liked taking care of her mate, it made her feel like she was being the good Alpha she liked to think herself as.

The gentle kisses on her neck was an added bonus.

“You’re distracting me.” Jinsoul grunted, as she started to wipe the Omega’s body, she loved how much the bodywash mingled with her scent, it drives her crazy, almost like a catnip for her. Jungeun only smiled against her neck, but refrained from any more kisses. Her good mood was infectious, as Jinsoul found herself returning every smile when they eyes met. Turning Jungeun around to face the spray, Jinsoul rested her chin on her shoulder. “Any chance you picked up something to eat while you were out?”

Jungeun nodded, but didn’t drop any hints to what it could be. Guess they would have to hurry out and see what it was, hopefully it was something from the little deli across the street that was quickly becoming Jinsoul’s favorite place. That combined with a good movie, and Jungeun beside her would make this the perfect day.

Body rinsed and clean, Jungeun took the rag and returned the favor, but not before stealing enough kisses to leave Jinsoul breathless. Maybe they should make time to shower together more often, it was nice and intimate. “You know I love you right?” The way Jungeun said it made Jinsoul’s heart soar, hearing those words never failed to make the Alpha blush and get embarrassed. Jungeun laughed every time, even if she had to deal with the flustered blonde saying it back while her face as buried in her shoulder.


	5. Chuuves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Jiwoo and Omega!Sooyoung

Sooyoung was determined. This heat she would have the Alpha of her dreams. She’s tried being nice, she’s tried every trick in the book, but Kim Jiwoo just couldn't take a hint. To think her inner Omega chose such an Alpha to lust after. Even if there were better suitors, only Jiwoo stood out to her. Maybe it was her carefree attitude, or the fact that even as an Alpha she was comforting and nice. Regardless of the reason, she would be hers.

She’s had her attack plan for weeks, she just had to wait for a few days before her heat to strike. Knowing her body, she knew just being around the short Alpha would most likely trigger her heat early, she just had to make sure they were the only two around. Smiling her herself, Sooyoung was proud of her plans. It does help that she’s been increasingly flirty with Jiwoo, occasionally brushing against her when she can or saying suggestive comments to her. The worst she’s done was ask her on an opinion on what type of underwear to buy.

They were very close after all.

\--

Jiwoo was a bit nervous to be invited to Sooyoung’s place. The fact that the Omega sent a car to pick her up only confirmed her suspicions of her being rich.  She didn't’ have a problem with it, she just didn’t see the appeal in herself. If she’s been reading the signals correctly, she could could confidently say the Omega was into her. But she didnt want to push her luck and do anything. She was fine waiting to see if she was going to do anything.

It did stroke her ego quite a bit to know that Ha Sooyoung, one of the prettiest Omega’s on campus might be into her. She could hang around anyone else, but she willingly chose to walk beside her. Jiwoo would be lying if she said she didn't wake up some mornings wishing they were more than friends. But she had boundaries, she wasn’t going to be a pushy Alpha. She had more class than that. If she was correct then she would properly court Sooyoung. 

She only deserved the best.

Jiwoo didn’t even realize the car had come to a stop, and before she knew it the door was opened for her. Flushing at the treatment, she stepped out. All she could do was mutter a thanks, before looking down at her outfit. She felt horribly underdressed right now, but it was too late to turn away. With her school bag slung over her back, she approached the large home? Mansion? She didn’t know what to make of it.

As she climbed the final step, she was greeted by a maid, and once again she felt very aware of her status of a poor college student. The older woman smiled warmly at her, and Jiwoo smiled back at her, with a quick sniff, she could tell the woman was a Beta. It wasn’t uncommon of Beta women to work for the rich, it was safer that way. She noted a few more Betas as she was lead to the main room. Her brown eyes gazing at everything, from the expensive works of art, to the family portrait.

The home was beautiful.

Jiwoo nearly walked into kind maid, as she came to a stop at what would lead her upstairs. “It’s not often that the Young Mistress invites a friend over. She must really like you.” She smiled knowingly at the Alpha, and Jiwoo just awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. She didn’t know what to make of the comment. Chuckingly at the flustered woman, the Beta motioned for them to climb the stairs. After passing three rooms, they once again came to a stop. “Alright, she’s right behind this door. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call on me or anyone else.”

With that Jiwoo was left standing awkwardly before the door blocking her from Sooyoung. She wasn’t sure if it was her nose playing tricks on her or not. But she could faintly smell ripe Apples from the other side. Knocking on the door, she pushed that minor thing to the back of her head. Of course the room is going to smell like Apples, Sooyoung was clearly in there.

Getting no immediate reply, Jiwoo knocked again, but a bit harder. This time she heard movement, and the door opened faster than she expected. She was met with Sooyoung, but in very casual clothes. Jiwoo can’t ever recall seeing her this dressed down, usually she was wearing something with an expensive brand name, but right now it looked as if she was in some old clothes, and her hair was slightly messy, as if she’d just woken up.

“Hey.” She breathed out, the way her eyes swept over Jiwoo wasn't missed, but she wasn't going to comment on that. “You got here earlier than I thought. Hope you don't mind, I just woke up.” The Omega yawned, before running her hand through her hair, trying to make it look a little less messy. It was cute.

“It's fine, should I wait out here so you can change or something?” Sooyoung looked at her as if she grew an extra head, before laughing softly. “What?” Jiwoo asked, not getting the joke.

“Nothing you're just really sweet. I don't think I'm change but I'll fix my face so you can come in and get comfortable.” With the door opened all the way, Jiwoo could really take in how large the room was. It was triple the size of her down room, and for a moment she felt jealous. Making a beeline for the love seat, Jiwoo sighed and let her bag come to a rest on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, she was hit once again with the scent of Apples, but this time it caused her to shift awkwardly in her seat. Glancing back at the bathroom, Jiwoo carefully and discreetly adjusted herself. Now was not the time to let her hormones get to her. She was better than this. Sooyoung deserved to be respected and safe in her home.

But just in case, Jiwoo grabbed one of the many pillows and placed it on top of her lap. Hopefully it wouldn't draw too much attention, so long as she played it cool. She could still hear the Omega in the bathroom, so she opted to take get textbook out and place it on the polite, further extending it's purpose on her lap. Now all she had to do was wait and they could begin studying.

Or so she thought.

If she thought sleepy Sooyoung was cute, then she was in for a rude awakening, the moment the pretty Omega joined her on the love seat, Jiwoo knew something was up. She just couldn't put the finger on it. “Ready to start?” She asked excitedly, she was a bit of a nerd, she enjoyed learning and Sooyoung understood that. 

“Yeah, lemme just put my hair up, I hate when it blocks my eyes when reading.” Jiwoo just nodded and waited patiently, thought her eyes did greedily take in the exposed skin of Sooyoung's neck, she wondered what it'd be like to kiss it.

Blinking to herself, Jiwoo turned away before coughing into her hand. This was embarrassing, the only times her mind got like this was when she was alone, not when she was around someone. Shuffling again, she could feel herself getting hard again and she bit the inside of her cheek, the pain distracting her body.

“Are you okay?” Sooyoung asked, gaining the flustered Alpha's attention. There was a gleam in her eye, one she couldn't recognize, and for the first time since she stepped in the room, Jiwoo felt get true height. “Your face,” she reached out and cupped the Alpha's face, feeling the warmth radiating off her face. “is so warm. You're not getting sick on me, are you?” Her words sounded more like a tease than anyone else, and having Sooyoung so close to her, it was messing with her. “Or maybe,” she smiled not so innocently, that Jiwoo had to swallow. “you're finally noticing something.”

With Sooyoung so close to her, Jiwoo couldn't help but be overwhelmed with her scent, and that's when it clicked. Any other day she wouldn't be this overbearing, but this wasn't any normal day. Sooyoung must be close to her heat, and she asked her, an unmated Alpha to come over to study.

Oh.

Oh god.

Sooyoung could see the gears in the Alpha's head turning, and watched with childish glee as she finally understood the situation. What she chose to do was now up to her the ball was in her field.

Jiwoo closed her eyes and sighed, her body relaxing a bit. Her gut feeling was right, Sooyoung was into her, and clearly set her up. If she was being completely honest this was going to set back her plans of courting her normally as most likely, a few hours from now, she's going to be too distracted to think about going on a date.

“You know, you could have told me you liked me. Inviting me here when you're close to going into heat is kinda mean.” She finally opened her eyes again, and her entire demeanor changed. Gone was the kind and flustered Jiwoo, now this was an Alpha, who wanted nothing more than to satisfy the Omega before her. “Maybe I should let you suffer alone. I don't mind walking home.” 

The way Sooyoung's eyes widened was comical, until she caught herself. “You wouldn't do that to me, I know you like me too.” She tried to sound confident, but this Jiwoo, she's never seen her before, and her inner Omega was very curious about her. “I know you'll take care of me.” She ended her sentence with a low whimper. Her nap from before hadn't helped a bit, and being so close to the Alpha of her dreams, inhaling her scent was making her hot. 

She wanted nothing more than to climb on her lap and whine shamelessly for Jiwoo to take her, to fuck her. Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the way Jiwoo was watching her, studying her reactions, memorizing the smallest sounds she made.

Before she knew it, the Alpha closed the gap between them, her lips hungrily leading the kiss. In her haste both her textbook and the pillow fell to the ground, both won't be needed for the rest of the day. Sooyoung couldn't help but moan into the kiss, she's been waiting for this for months, and now that she had Jiwoo right where she wanted her, she wasn't going to let her get away.

Tangling her fingers in Jiwoo's auburn locks, she lost herself in the kiss, all but willing to allow the Alpha to dominate this kiss. She gasped when she felt her tongue brush against her bottom lip, all but demanding entry to her mouth. Allowing access she melted into the couch as Jiwoo leaned closer.

Breaking the kiss she's noted the way Jiwoo was fighting back a snarl. Maybe her method of getting Jiwoo here was reckless and dangerous, but she knew she wasn't going to regret this. 

Never one to be patient, she climbed onto Jiwoo's lap, all but ignoring the low rumble from her chest. She was playing fire and they both knew this. Pressing another kiss to Jiwoo's lips, it didn't last nearly as long as the first one. If anything it was the start of many pecks, as she tried to reassure the Alpha, to calm her down. It only worked a little bit.

Biting back a gasp, Sooyoung found herself being held in place by a pair of needy hands. “What do you think you're doing?” Jiwoo growled her lips dangerously close to Sooyoung's ear. She wanted, no, she needed the Omega to listen to her.

Shamelessly, Sooyoung moaned. Whatever plans she had were gone by hearing Jiwoo’s voice, if she had known she was going to be like this, she would have done this months ago. Instead she wasted so much time trying to be coy and seductive. “I believe I asked you a question. What do you think you’re doing?” If it was possible, Jiwoo pressed herself closer to the needy Omega, her inner alpha pleased at how pilant she was to her touches and advances. She’s barely even done anything, and she was willing to bet that Sooyoung was positively wet for her.

“Nothing.” Sooyoung lied, she was very much intending to do something, hopefully with her hands and mouth. But with Jiwoo’s piercing gaze on her, she wanted nothing more than to expose her neck to the Alpha.

Jiwoo huffed, before leaning forward to nose at Sooyoung’s neck. She was trying to calm her inner Alpha, this wasn’t how she imagined being with the Omega, but she wasn’t going to back out now. She was painfully hard, with a pretty woman on her lap, only an idiot would back out now. Instead she took a deep breath of Sooyoung’s scent, memorizing how tantalizing it was, she could practically taste her.

Unhappy with the lack of action, Sooyoung rolled her hips, making sure to grind against the Alpha’s arousal, purring at how hard she felt. She wanted nothing more than to sink back onto her knees, and take Jiwoo into her mouth, make the Alpha feel good. Maybe if she expressed her desires to her, she would be closer to doing what she wanted. But then again, the lustful and dangerous looks Jiwoo keeps giving her makes her want to wait and see what she’ll do to her.

“Jiwoo…” She whined when she felt those lips go from lightly ghosting over the flushed skin, to a nip, holding her in place. “Please.” She felt herself only getting warmer and needier by the second. “Touch me.”

With a growl, Jiwoo got to her feet, and ignored the yelp from the Omega she was supporting. Legs wrapped around her waist, she moved swiftly to the bed she eyed earlier. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it where she had more room. When she was only a few inches away from the bed, she dropped Sooyoung on the bed. She allowed her eyes to take in the Omega before her, and she honestly couldn’t believe this was about to happen.

Curling her fingers under her shirt, she went to remove it, but was stopped by Sooyoung. The determined look on her face making her lose her grip. Wordlessly she stopped, and allowed her to take over. Feeling her fingers trail over her skin, she hummed at the sensation. Knowing that Sooyoung was the one touching her only inflated her ego a bit, she couldn't help but puff her chest a bit in pride.

Noticing the display, Sooyoung rolled her eyes, but otherwise said nothing as she urged the Alpha to raise her arms. She's been dying to see if her theory was right, if Jiwoo was pure muscle or not. Regardless of the Alpha not being one to show off in front of others, there were times where she gained attention and made other gawk at her show off strength. With one piece of clothing out of the way, the Omega allowed her greedy gaze to take in everything, and she couldn't help but lick her lips she the display.

Jiwoo was a perfect blend of hard muscle with a soft top layer, every time she exhaled it only added definition to her abs, and now she could see how much the Alpha was holding back. If she wasn't already ruining her underwear, she was now. Pulling the patient Alpha down into another kiss, she allowed a free hand to stroke her flat stomach, her teasing touches only adding fuel to the fire. Tugging on her bottom lip, Sooyoung preened under the attention she was getting, pleased at how well Jiwoo's was responding to her.

Breaking the kiss, the Omega opted to trail a few more kisses over the tense Alpha's face, down her jaw and resting at the base of her neck. Mentally she was thinking of the perfect spot to mark her, her inner Omega wanted to be selfish and take what was rightfully hers, but if she missed a step she risked being rejected. Jiwoo's deep rumble was a reminder to continue her task, not wanting to make her Alpha wait any longer, as she knows she been producing more and more tantalizing pheromones by the second. The fact she wasn't already pinned down and stuffed was a bit disappointing, but they could always meet up for lost time later.

Allowing her hand to join it's twin, both slid to Jiwoo's waistband and for a moment she considered if she should skip right to the main event or continue to be a tease. Mind made up she slipped both her pants and underwear down as far as she could, her eyes greedily taking in Jiwoo's aroused state. She knew the Alpha was packing, but seeing it in all its glory was a bit intimidating. Noticing the lack of words, Jiwoo puffed her chest, any Alpha would be proud of the situation. She didn't bask in it too long, as she kicked her discard clothes to the side, the action making Sooyoung sit back on the bed a bit.

Taking in the Omega before she, Jiwoo decided she was wearing too much clothes and they needed to go. “Strip.” She wasn't asking, and she watched with glee as Sooyoung nodded and made quick work of her shirt and bra. Eyeing her breast, Jiwoo wanted nothing more than to tease her nipples, they were a cute shade of pink and already painfully hard. Reaching out she tugged on one of the buds, and savored the mewl of pleasure that left her mouth. Rolling it between her fingers, she smiled down at Sooyoung. She was trying her best to keep her voice down, but Jiwoo wasn't going to have it.

Releasing her, she pushed her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. “Be loud for me.” She husked into her ear, noting the color of it, a bright red signaling how embarrassed she was. But Jiwoo thought it looked good on her. “I want to hear everything.” It was true, her inner Alpha demanded it, she needed validation that what she was doing felt good. Getting another nod, Jiwoo ducked down to take the nipple she was just teasing into her mouth. She sucked, lapped, and nipped at the abused bud. Her free hand that wasn't supporting her body coming to play with the neglected twin. 

Sooyoung turned her head, as breathy whimpers left her mouth. Sure she's played with herself before, but it was nothing compared to what Jiwoo was doing to her. She felt as if she was on fire, and she knew that she was absolutely soaked and couldn't wait for the Alpha to discover that for herself. She could feel Jiwoo poking her stomach, and wanted to complain about it, but words were failing her. So instead, her fingers tangled into Jiwoo's messy hair, encouraging her to keep going.

Emboldened, the Alpha continued kissing down Sooyoung's body, occasionally murmuring something to low for the Omega to catch. Flicking her gaze to, she noticed how her chest was quickly rising and how her eyes were closed. Pleased with herself, Jiwoo allowed herself to sink to the floor, her cheeks resting against her thigh, she waited for Sooyoung to catch her breath.

The Omega knew exactly what Jiwoo was planning to do based on where she was, and she couldn't help but arch her back at the idea of her mouth tasting and exploring her. If what she had done to her breast was any warning of what's to come, she wasn't sure how long she was going to last when the Alpha went down on her. Opening her eyes, she was met with a cheeky smile before her legs were spread to make room for the Alpha. She wanted to roll her eyes at her, but found herself unable to as she heard Jiwoo inhale her scent. It was arousing as she took her in smell, and the grumble in her chest was a clear sign she liked it. 

Licking her lips, Jiwoo wasted no more time and pulled the panties off Sooyoung, no longer wanting to see it she tossed it aside. She took in the mouth watering sight of the Omega's pussy, noting how her clit was aching and how she wanted nothing more than to place a kiss on the bud. So she did. Sooyoung was caught off guard by the action, and she yelped. She could feel Jiwoo laughing from between her legs and was ready to scold her, but her words died as Jiwoo made the first testing swipe of her tongue. She tasted just as the Alpha had hoped, and it only fueled her actions. 

Setting a quick pace, Jiwoo quickly lost herself in eating Sooyoung out, the action and the sounds she could hear from between her legs was obscene and only she only managed to make more of her mess of herself. It didn't sound as if Jiwoo minded with how eager her tongue was, accepting and lapping at each fresh wave of arousal that left the Omega. Just when she thought she found the perfect technique, Sooyoung would make a sound before spilling more of her delicious essence into her mouth.

Bringing herself closer, her nose brushed against her clit, managing to stimulate Sooyoung in the best of ways. Her hips bucking wasn't much of a problem as she was able to hold her down through most of it. So caught up in her actions, she nearly missed the way Sooyoung was chanting her name, as she was edging closer to a long needed orgasm. Pressing her tongue against her entrance, she began teasing it, humming happily whenever she was rewarded with another gush of arousal. 

It only took a few more swipes, for Sooyoung to arch off the bed, her climax washing over her, making her scream into the sheets and her toes curl in a way that's never been done before. Through the whole experience, Jiwoo diligently kept at her work, making sure not to waste a single drop of her hard work. Satisfied with her work, she dropped a hand to her lap and was met with a reminder of how hard she was, and that Sooyoung was going to wrapped around her pretty soon.

The idea of that made Jiwoo all too eager to make that dream a reality. As Sooyoung came down from her high, she took the chance to leave a few marks on her thigh, wanting the Omega to focus on her again so she could move on. By the third mark, she was squirming under her again, adorably at that. As satisfying as that was, until she was knotted properly, she was just going to get needier from here. Hearing Sooyoung whimper again, Jiwoo quickly returned to hovering over her, making sure to maintain as much skin on skin contact, having heard that Omegas enjoy that.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her neck, Jiwoo felt herself being pulled into a soul searching kiss, it wasn’t like the ones from before. There was more to it, and the Alpha found herself getting drunk off the kiss, wondering if this was the start of her addiction to Sooyoung’s lips. The Omega didn’t even mind that she could taste herself, if anything she found herself mewling at the idea of the Alpha tasting of her. Feeling impatient. Sooyoung tried to line herself up with Jiwoo, hoping she would take a hint, but instead all she got was a snarl. “Why are you so impatient?” She asked,  it was more of a rhetorical question, but nonetheless she got an answer.

“You’re taking too long.” Those were the wrong words, as Jiwoo tensed up. Her inner Alpha noted the challenge, and gone was the gentle Alpha that intended to take things slow. Instead she flipped Sooyoung over, and made sure she was pressed against the bed in a way that wouldn’t let her get away. Grinding against her ass, Jiwoo allowed herself to catch her breath. It was harder to line herself up like this, but she managed to do so. She could feel Sooyoung shaking in excitement, as she pressed her cock against her soaked entrance. The Alpha couldn’t help but groan in excitement, as she was finally going to sink into what she expected to be a wet heat that would feel indescribably good around her.

Feeling the tip pressing into her, Sooyoung tried to raise her hips and rush the motion. She felt so painfully empty, and Jiwoo was taking to long. She was about to complain again, but all at once, she went from being empty to feeling so stretched. Jiwoo was barely even inside her, but the way she felt all the air leave her lungs. Instinctively, she wanted to pull away, but the way she was pinned to the bed, she couldn’t escape. Instead she released another whimper. “This is what you wanted right?” Jiwoo snarled into her ear, as she kept sinking more and more of her length into her. She didn’t want to pull out, not with how good Sooyoung felt around her.

But she needed to remind the Omega who was in charge here. When she finally managed to bottom out, Jiwoo groaned. The wat Sooyoung was clenching her was downright sinful, and she didn’t doubt she could cum just from this stimulation alone. But alas she was on a mission. Shifting her weight, she managed to balance her weight onto her arms, each on either side of Sooyoung. “Stay.” She hissed, before biting her ear. With that warning, Jiwoo pulled out just enough for Sooyoung to make a noise, before slamming her hips. There was a bit of her that was enjoying the fact that if she glanced down to where they were connected, she could see the Omega’s ass bounce back against her.

Fuck it was hot.

Fingers tangling in the bedsheets under her, Sooyoung tried her best to not scream. But that thrust was making her even more into a mess. Moaning she tried to muffle her moans, but that was another mistake, as Jiwoo noticed. “I told you, I want to hear everything. Be loud for me.” Setting a rough pace, Jiwoo made sure to grind against the Omega’s ass, quickly becoming obsessed with how with each thrust there was a slight ripple. She was the cause of that, and her inner Alpha preaned at the knowledge. Indulging herself, she raised a hand and brought it down on her ass, the yelp she got, followed by the tightening of her pussy was downright sinful. As much as she was wanted to experiment, she wanted nothing more than to knot this bratty Omega under her.

Spreading Sooyoung’s legs to further accommodate herself, Jiwoo sat back on her knees, watching as the Omega rocked back onto her cock, unwilling to separate herself from the pleasure she was chasing. It was quite the sight, and the auditory stimulation was driving Jiwoo crazy. She could hear and feel how much she was affecting Sooyoung. “You like that?” She growled, placing her hands on her hips, making her grind back against her thrusts. Instead of getting an answer, all she got was a long drawn out moan, followed by Sooyoung tensing up again. It was obvious that she managed to sneak another climax out. “Selfish.” She didn’t slow her thrusts, not even a little bit. That was two for her and none for her. 

It just didn’t seem fair.

Whining at how sensitive she felt, Sooyoung lay there just taking Jiwoo. Shamelessly letting her pleasure be known, only fueling Jiwoo’s desire to knot and fill her up. “Fuck.” She managed to choke out, coming down from her last orgasm, only to feel Jiwoo’s knot starting to form. “Inside please.” Was all she was able to say, before she was pressed even more to the bed, her hips raised and angled in a way that would make it easier for Jiwoo to slip inside. Getting frustrated, Jiwoo tried her best to get her knot to sink down. She could feel the sweat on her brow from the effort.

Snaking her hand around, Jiwoo immediately focused on her clit. She was pulling every trick out of the book. What she lacked in experience, she made up in knowledge. Just a few strokes was all it took for Sooyoung to open up to her, and her knot to slip in with ease. The scream that escaped the Omega when she finally pushed through was worth it. It wasn’t one of frustration, but one of pure, unadulterated bliss. She was finally going to get what she wanted, from the only Alpha to catch her eye.

Limited by her knot, Jiwoo managed to sneak just a few more jerky thrusts before she finally climaxed. She wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the skin before her, but now wasn’t the time. She wanted Sooyoung, but not like this, not while both their minds were clouded with lust. Maybe once they were done with this heat, she would see where this took them. But for now, she was satisfied with being the reason why Sooyoung doesn’t suffer through a lonely heat.

She could hear the pleased whimpers from Sooyoung, as she filled her with her cum. The sounds of a pleased Omega replacing the loud moans of their lovemaking. Jiwoo didn’t have to ask if she did a good job, she could feel it. Pressing a kiss to the small of her back, she allowed her forehead to rest. She knew this was only the first of many rounds.


	6. Yveseul/Alpha Line Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, sometimes, Alphas need to help each other out. :]
> 
> Part 1 of Alpha Line.

Haseul didn’t know what to make of this situation. Licking her lips nervously, she got a look towards Sooyoung. The Alpha seemed to be taking control breathes, as she tried to will herself not to start pacing again. The place reeked of not just one, but two Omegas in heat. Sooyoung would do anything to be inside the room with either of them, but alas she was the last one home, and would have to wait until later, if there even was a later.

Feeling Haseul’s gaze on her, Sooyoung rose an eyebrow at her, wondering what the Alpha was thinking about. She envied how she managed to have the perfect poker face during times like this, only really losing herself to her instincts on her own terms. She knew Haseul had a stronger will, and admired that. Clearing her throat, she tried to form words without growling them. “How’re you holding up?”

The other Alpha shifted in her seat, but otherwise didn’t reply right away. She never once tore her gaze off Sooyoung, and for some reason this sent a shiver down her spine. She could see how Haseul’s eyes were clouded with lust, but besides that, she had no idea was going on through her mind. Finally after a moment, she finally looked away before sighing. “Could be worse.” She shrugged like it was nothing.

Sooyoung didn’t understand, but otherwise dropped the subject. Trying to talk while painfully aroused wasn’t really a fun thing to do. So, she opted to turn her attention back towards the tv, the volume higher than usual due to all the moaning going on from down the hallway. As much as she wanted to lose herself in the drama playing before her, Haseul’s comment was still bothering her.

“What did you mean by ‘could be worse’? “ She blurted it out with ease, and she briefly heard Haseul chuckle. It was deeper than usual, and once again Sooyoung felt herself tense up. “Haseul-” Her words died in her throat, as she felt Haseul reach out and cup her face. “What are you doing?” This was unfamiliar territory for her, it was one thing for Haseul to touch her, but to cup her face like she was going to kiss her? 

She didn’t understand.

“If I was to offer help, would you say no?” Haseul purred, as she took in the adorably confused look. Sooyoung just looks so good, she can’t help but to take a risk, a chance of having the Alpha in her mouth. With how aroused she was, she was showing through her pants. It wouldn’t be the first time either of them had to wait their turn, but there was no reason that they had to suffer out here. “You could just sit there, and I do all the work, how does that sound?”

Sooyoung felt her mind spin, as she tried to understand the offer. Haseul wanted to help her? Help her get off? Was this a normal thing for Alphas to offer? She only knew her own touch, and the touch of an Omega. Somehow she found herself flustered at the idea. “I’ve never,” She swallowed nervously, struggling to meet Haseul’s gaze.

“Been with an Alpha?” Haseul finished for her, gently stroking Sooyoung's cheek. She didn't expect to see the cocky Alpha turn into goo under her attention. This would be something to expand on at another time, right now she had a goal in mind. “Does that scare you?”

Hearing those words made Sooyoung bristle, nothing scared her. She was the strongest one in this room right now, and would seem that Haseul has forgotten her place. “I'm scared of nothing.” The challenge in her voice only managing to fuel Haseul's amusement. She wasn't looking for a fight, she just wanted Sooyoung in her mouth.

“Then trust me. You like oral don't you?” Sooyoung couldn't help but nod, her eyes drifting towards Haseul's lips, she had to admit she had a very pretty lips. In her aroused state, she couldn't help but wonder how they'd look wrapped around her cock. While distracted with her though, Haseul decided to move forward with her plans, as she ducked forward and pressed a kiss to Sooyoung's neck, her scent was strong and she loved it.

Seeing no negative reaction to, she started trailing kisses to Sooyoung's ear, before lightly nibbling on it. “This okay?” She husked into her ear, as fun as it was to have her like this, she needed to know she wasn't pushing her boundaries. The last thing she wanted was to scare the Alpha away. She could feel Sooyoung tense up from her actions, and in a least ditch effort to calm her down, purred loud enough for only her to hear.

“Yes.

Sooyoung blinked her eyes at the sound leaving Haseul. Between the teasing kisses and the purring, her body was slowly relaxing. Feeling the drastic difference, Haseul continued with her actions, finally moving in to claim those lips in a kiss. Sooyoung seemed unsure what to do, should she kiss back? Haseul had soft lips. She lost herself in the kiss, a small sound leaving the back of her throat when she felt the other woman pulling back. She didn’t even realize that her eyes were closed until she opened them. The warm smile that met her gaze caused her heart to skip a beat.

This was really weird.

“You’re cute like this.” Haseul giggled, as she went in for another kiss. This time Sooyoung returning it, once again losing herself to the moment. A choked out moan left her mouth, as she felt Haseul move onto her lap. Her erection pressing right against her ass, just the simple motion has her feeling light headed. She’s been painfully hard for over an hour now, she couldn’t help but grind against Haseul. Breaking the kiss, Haseul took a deep breath.

Sooyoung felt bigger than she looked, and she couldn’t help but wiggle her hips teasingly. The other Alpha was quite vocal when something she liked happened. Keeping that note tucked away, she allowed herself to rock teasingly against Sooyoung. Noticing how much the other Alpha seemed to be holding herself back, she hummed in displeasure. “You can touch me too.” She boldly grabbed the other Alpha and brought her hand it come to a rest on her hips. Sooyoung didn’t need to be told twice, as she pulled Haseul closer, her hips rising to grind against her.

The two of them fell into an easy rhythm, between Haseul rising and falling on her lap, and long drawn out kisses. Sooyoung was getting drunk off the sensation. But just as soon as it started, it stopped, as Haseul giggled and backed off her lap, and onto her knees. The sight was one that Sooyoung was certain she’d never forget. Haseul resting her head on her thighs, while tugging teasingly at her pants. It was obvious she wanted them off, but with the power behind her actions, she wanted Sooyoung to make the final move, to offer herself to the other.

An exchange of power.

Licking her lips, Sooyoung carefully unbuttoned her pants, and much to her own relief, allowed them to slide down her legs. Haseul tossed them aside, and returned to what she was doing prior, this time all that was blocking her from what she wanted, was the briefs Sooyoung was wearing. She could see the outline of her cock, and could feel her own excitement growing. With one last encouraging nod, the briefs were pulled down, and the frustrated Alpha released a sigh as her erection was freed.

The sigh quickly turned to a gasp, as Haseul spread her legs, making more room for herself. She wanted a closer look at the throbbing cock before her, just from the size alone, Haseul knew that she was gonna be a mouthful. But she loved a challenge. Sooyoung felt her face burning up from the attention, she didn't know what to make of this. Was she impressed or disappointed, Haseul's poker face wasn't helping.

As if sensing the inner turmoil, Haseul released another purr. Sooyoung sighed as her body relaxed again, and Haseul took that as her cue to continue. Gently, she cupped the other woman, and gave a test pump, trying to guess how long she would last and from the long drawn out moan, she knew the Alpha was going to burst soon. Knowing this, she couldn't help but coo up at Sooyoung knowing she was going to make a mess soon all thanks to her.

Sooyoung could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she's barely even done anything but this was the most intense handjob she's ever gotten. She didn't understand how or why, but she does know that she likes it. She likes it a lot, and could barely keep her moans to herself. Chest rising and falling, she risked looking down at the pleasurable sight and she groaned as she locked eyes with Haseul as she opened her mouth to take the head of her cock in.

It was brief, as Haseul was simple tasting her, but the effect was burning. Her mouth was warm and wet, and at this point, Sooyoung would do anything for it to return. Even beg.

“Please.”

She could feel the Alpha between her legs pause, before she took her again between those teasing lips, but this time deeper than expected, and Sooyoung's hips couldn't help but move. Not willingly to keep still, Haseul began bobbing her head, wanting nothing more than to make the woman before her spill into her mouth. She knew it would be worth it, with the needy sounds leaving her mouth, it was only a matter of time.

Sooyoung didn't even realize her hand was tangled in Haseul's hair until she felt her hum around her cock, the cock that was buried keep in her mouth, the one she was fucking herself into. The sight was hot, and one she would never forget. Swallowing around Sooyoung, Haseul couldn't help but puff up with pride at the particularly whiney sound that left her mouth, as her nose brushed against her pelvis. She managed to take every inch without even breaking a sweat, and could feel the other Alpha shaking under her.

Releasing her, she allowed a moment to catch her breath, but her hands were still pumping her, never once easing up on the pressure. She wanted, no, she needed to see Sooyoung cum for her. To see her make a mess for her that she'll willingly clean up with her tongue. The thought sent a spark of pleasure down to her own neglected cock.

“Are you going to cum for me?” She husked, her thumb circling the tip, before relaxing it with her lips. The gentle suction causing Sooyoung to roll her eyes and and groan. She was trying to make this last, but there was no way. Fisting the hair in her hands, she pushed for Haseul to take her deep into her mouth again, and she complied. The sloppy, wet sounds of her deepthroat and swallowing was enough to make her burst.

The flood didn't surprise Haseul, as she knew it was only a matter of time. She swallowed with practiced ease, and her hand at the base continue to pump and coax more of her release out, she didn't want to waste a drop. The pleased hum she heard was well worth it. With a 'pop’ she pulled back, and was still amazed that Sooyoung didn't soften by much. Part of her wanted to see how much more she could take before she got sensitive.

Watching Sooyoung come down from her high was more satisfying than she expected. Pressing kisses to her thigh, she waited until she felt fingers combing through her hair. As much as she would love to just lay here, her own arousal was getting to her.

With a sigh, Haseul eased herself back onto the couch. She was fully aware of the fact she was still being watched but she could care less. Grunting softly, Haseul eased herself out of the tight confines of her pants, and couldn't help but hiss as cool air greeted her throbbing member. She just barely heard Sooyoung gasp from beside her, but chose not to comment on it. She quickly set a pace for herself, wanting to get off as soon as possible.

No one knew her body better than herself, and she couldn't help but close her eyes as she leaned back, allowing herself to immerse herself whatever fantasy would help her reach her climax quickest. Her brain was still on Sooyoung. Her lips against her own, her breathy moans, and her taste. She could still taste her essence on her tongue, and Haseul couldn't help but buck her hips into her hand. 

Tightening her hand, she moaned Sooyoung's name. She didn't mean to, but it worked out in her favor as she felt the couch shift, and felt a pair of lips on her neck. She couldn't help but arch at the touch, welcoming it. “Are you close?” She heard the words, and Haseul could only moan her answer. An unexpected bite made her tense up and shudder, the sensation was different coming from another Alpha, but she savored it. She wanted more.

She wanted Sooyoung to take over, to push her hand out of the way and jerk her off, but she knew that was wishful thinking. It was too soon for that, so all she could do was whine softly and imagine her hand was the other Alpha. Moaning her name again, Haseul found herself being pulled into a harsh kiss. It would seem that hearing her name like that was getting quite a good reaction from Sooyoung.

Nipping her bottom lip, Sooyoung broke the kiss and watched with unrestrained hunger as Haseul came all over her hand. She left an urge to bend down and taste it, wanting nothing more than to hear Haseul's reaction if she were to do it. But she couldn't follow through with the urge. Instead she sat back, somehow harder than before.

No words were exchanged as the two sat back on the couch, practically the way they were prior to Haseul's offer. Sooyoung still didn't know what to make of what just happened, but she didn't hate it. Risking a glance at the other Alpha, she could tell she was white satisfied with herself as well. With a sigh, she wondered how much longer this wait was going to last. Most of her edge was taken away, but the lingering smell of the Omegas was still in the air, along with the combined smell Haseul and herself.

Unaware to the two on the couch, their last of their escapade was watched. Jinsoul was confused, as she wasn't aware of the relationship between the two of them, nor did she mean to watch for so long. She just wanted a drink after being trapped with the Omegas for so long. Quietly she snuck past the two, who seemed to be in their own world, her eyes lingered on Haseul as she knew of her sneaking around a with Kahei. She's witnessed her leaving her room at all types of hours.

Jinsoul nearly gasped as she made eye contact with the very Alpha she was trying to avoid. She noted that she said nothing, before leaning onto Sooyoung's shoulder, and much to her surprise, she didn't seem to mind it. There was no mistake in the smug look on Haseul's face before she winked at her. The blonde Alpha felt her face warm up, as she practically made a mad dash for the kitchen.

She would have to watch her back around Haseul. Hearing low moans from the living room made her tense up again, and nearly drop her cup. She needed to get out of here, back to the heat room, where she would be able to take care of herself in peace.  Gulping down her drink in a matter of seconds, she marched past the two, her eye catching Haseul grinding on Sooyoung's lap again, and the other Alpha leaving marks on her neck.

Fuck.


	7. ViSeul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Kahei and Omega Haseul

When Haseul offered to bring her home over break, Kahei didn't expect to have to meet her family so soon. She thought they'd get there late in the afternoon, have an early dinner, and retire for the night. But that wasn't what happened at all, and the short haired Omega offered an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand gently.

Kahei tried her best to be polite, but the rapid fire Korean was slightly overwhelming. Despite Haseul telling her parents that she was still learning, it would seem that her mother was all too excited to talk to the Alpha that won her daughter's heart. Kahei tried to ignore the unamused look from Haseul's father at dinner. She wasn't sure if she said anything wrong or if he just didn't like her.

It was a stressful first day nonetheless.

As soon as they could get away, Haseul pulled Kahei into her room and hugged her girlfriend close. “I'm sorry.” She could smell the frustrated cinnamon rolling off her body in waves, and though the older Alpha was returning the hug, she was tense. Feeling a kiss on her neck, Haseul sighed. She had no idea her parents were going to be so annoying. “I didn't think they were going to be like this, and my father, god he's not even trying.”

Kahei could hear the embarrassment in Haseul's voice, and held her closer. As stressful as dinner was, she had to move past it. They were only going to be here for a week, and then it'll be over with and Kahei probably won't have to see then until about time. Hopefully not for another few months. Giving Haseul a gentle squeeze, she pulled back and gave her one of her best smiles. Ones only reserved for her, and the Alpha couldn't help but beam pride at the way Haseul perked up a bit.

“I love you.” The older of the two confessed. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't head over heels for the Omega before her. She wanted to marry and mate with her, but before that she had to at least meet her parents. It was only for as they had done the same with Kahei's parents only a month or so ago. The only difference being that both of the Alpha's fathers were warm and accepting of Haseul.

“I love you too.” Haseul purred before pressing a kiss to Kahei's cheek, then her nose, and then ending in her lips. It was the first thing they managed to be alone since getting here and they were going to take advantage of it. “Do you want to go back out there and socialize or just stay in here for the rest of the night?” Haseul already knew the answer, but she figured she'd still ask.

Kahei glanced at the door, before snorting under her breath. “Rather stay in here at least until tomorrow morning. Your father is intimidating.” As embarrassing as it was to admit, it was true. The grumpy Alpha downstairs had yet to ease up on her for ‘Corrupting his baby girl’. He didn’t even know the full story of how Haseul came after her. Kahei was still learning the basics of Korean when Haseul offered to help her learn.

She of course had another motive under her helpfulness. Kahei wasn’t a fool, she knew a flirt when she saw one. Lucky for her she knew a bit more English than Korean and it helped to bridge the language barrier for the two. A handful of years later and here they were, about to graduate college and Kahei already planning to propose to her girlfriend.

Thus the reason they were even here in the first place. The couple wanted to meet each other’s parents before sealing the deal and mating officially. Sure they’ve had plenty of sex, as Kahei refused to let Haseul suffer a heat alone. Or worse, another Alpha get to her Haseul. While she’s yet to mark the base of her neck, she took pride in the fact that she was what grounded Haseul when her worst of heats hit her. 

Lost her in thoughts, she barely missed the way Haseul was calling her name. The way her eyebrows furrowed while trying to get her attention was cute. Smiling she couldn’t help but press a kiss to her cheek as she listened to her future mate. The two relocated to her bed, and she just listened as Haseul talk, her voice was beyond calming, and she found it adorable when she rambled about the smallest things.

To her, Haseul’s smile was blinding and was her biggest source of happiness. 

\--

Day two of being at Haseul’s home wasn't as bad, if Kahei was being completely honest, she still couldn't stand being in the same room as her father, but at least her mother was nice. Haseul occasionally squeezing her hand was a nice gesture, it reminded her not to clench her jaw any time he father made a quip at her, thinking her intelligence was below average since she’s yet to master Korean.

Breakfast felt like forever ago, but she was glad it was over with, Haseul took her around the small town. It was cute, walking hand in hand with her girlfriend as she took her around to where she would hang out with friends, or where she went to get away from it all. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Kahei would follow this woman anywhere. They lingered at her spot under a bridge for a bit longer than expected, as Kahei noted just how empty it was besides a few empty cans laying around.

Haseul’s cute whine as she was pressed against the old brickwork was cute. Her mouth was just as eager to return her kisses, longing to have alone time. It was too risky to initiate anything at home. The Alpha could only go so long without the urge to remind Haseul why she chose her. As much as she would love to go further, she didn’t want to give a random bystander a show.

Haseul was hers, and hers only.

Nipping her bottom lip, Kahei ended the kiss. Hearing Haseul try and catch her breath only made her beam with pride. Riling up her girlfriend was one of the most exciting things of their relationship, as Haseul prided herself in staying calm at all times. Kahei on the other hand knew that wasn’t true, and enjoy the slow game of building her up, until she was needy, willing, and wet under her. Licking her lips, she had to will herself into not getting aroused at the thought. “We should have fucked before coming here.” She whispered directly into her ear, not even bothering to beat around the bush. The Alpha was always blunt when she wanted something, and right now, she wanted Haseul.

Haseul was grateful for the fact it was dark enough under the bridge for her blush to be hidden. “Well too bad, I offered and you said you’d be fine.” She scolded, trying not to gasp when she felt needy hands slip under her shirt. Shivering under the touch, she tried to show restraint, but it was hard. She was just as riled up as her girlfriend, and wanted to curse at the fact they couldn’t just rent a place and get over their urges there. 

Her mother just had to insist on them staying in her old room.

Blinking, Haseul grabbed both of Kahei’s hands and held them before her. To her amusement, Kahei seemed surprised at the action. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked, a confused tilt of the head. Shaking her head, she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“No.” Haseul cleared her throat, actually even more embarrassed with herself. The thought of her mother completely ruined the mood. “I thought about my mother, and I’m not really…” She trailed off, and the Alpha understood.

“I see.” She hummed back, Haseul could see the way the older woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. The mood really was ruined. “Should we start heading back for dinner?” 

“Yeah.”

\--

With a new day, Kahei found herself pleasantly surprised with the fact that she was able to sleep in. When she finally woke up it at ten am and Haseul was still snuggled into her side. The Alpha enjoyed being able to take her time and wake up versus the past two mornings of her girlfriend trying to wake her up early for breakfast. They didn't even eat breakfast at home, so it confused her that she was supposed to make that adjustment while on this trip.

Releasing a low purr, Kahei rolled onto her back, just enjoying the warmth of the room and her girlfriend still snoring against her. It was adorable how loud it was, it wasn't loud enough to wake her up or anything, as she was a heavy sleeper, but when she teases Haseul about it, she denies it one hundred percent.

Feeling the shift, Haseul murmured before yawning. She didn't bother to open her eyes, before attempting to talk. “Morning.” 

Kahei felt her heart fill with even more love for the woman in her arms. Just the simplest things made her fall even harder for the Omega. “Good morning, my love.” She cooed back, shifting closer to press a kiss to her forged. “Are we going to be in trouble for sleeping in?”

Haseul giggled and shook her head. “No, we're okay. It's just going to be us until tonight.” She finally opened her eyes, only to have to yawn again. She was really tired and wanted to sleep more, but she felt that making sure her girlfriend was up to date with today's changes would be necessary. “Mom is out to tend to the community garden with her friends, and they usually ends up turning into a gossip session followed by a late lunch. Dad still works even though he could have retired years ago.”

Absorbing the new info, Kahei took a deep breath. Her sleep idled mind slowly coming to the conclusion that they were alone, for most of the day, and didn't have any plans to go out.  “So it’s just us then?” She muttered sleepily, as if deciding if she wanted to get up or not, her stomach was urging her to do so, but giving up such a great position of having Haseul snuggled up against her almost illegal. “That's nice.” Her words slurred together, as her eyes got heavy again. She couldn't resist going back to sleep.

The next time Kahei opened her eyes, she was greeted with the smell of takeout and the sound of the shower going. The tv was on but she paid no mind to that. She didn't have to check what was ordered, see her nose recognized her favorite noodle anywhere. But as delicious as that sounded, she had another goal in mind. Stretching languidly, the Alpha made sure she was fully awake, before checking the door, she didn't want to be interrupted in case one of Haseul's parents came back early.

She really needed to get off, and she'd seen the size of the shower. It was more than enough room for the two of them to play around. Smiling to herself, she quickly removed her sleeping shirt, glad that so that remained was a pair of boxers. Much to her own displeasure, she was already semi erect. She hated waking up aroused and alone, it usually wasn't that bad if she woke up and Haseul was willing to take care of her.

Approaching the bathroom, she checked the door and it wasn't locked. Some of the stream escaped the room, and she could hear Haseul humming something, probably a song from the radio. Kahei wasn't sure, but she did know that she needed to join the Omega. Closing the door behind her, she quickly removed the remaining clothes she had on and slipped in behind Haseul.

Haseul's gasp was will worth the effort, so she tensed up in her arms before relaxing and sighing. Then she smacked her arm, the sound a bit louder due to the water spraying on both of them. “Are you trying to scare me into an early death?” She fussed, only to shiver as a pair of familiar lips pressed against her neck, wordlessly telling the Omega where she wanted to mark her. It never failed to make Haseul melt in her embrace.

“I would never want that, but I do want you.” Kahei husked, carefully trailing kisses down her neck, and slowly back up. Her free hand cupping Haseul's face to direct her towards her greedy lips. Kissing the Omega was addicting, her lips were soft and always left Kahei wanting more. Breaking the kiss, she allowed Haseul to turn around to face her, arms coming to a rest being her neck with practiced ease.

“You couldn't wait until I was out of the shower?” Kahei shook her head, a toothy him on her face as she pressed herself even more against Haseul. She needed to be acknowledged, and even though it sounded as if Haseul wasn't interested, she knew the Omega's quirks well. “I can feel your impatience, baby. But I'll take care of you.”

Those words were like magic to her ears, as she surged forward to kiss Haseul again. So eager to take what's hers she didn't even notice herself being backed against the wall. A needy whimper leaving Kahei's lips, as Haseul cupped her swelling cock, hard with need, and she wanted nothing more than to empty herself in her future mate. The thought made her even more excited.

Haseul couldn't help but smile into the kiss, knowing how riled up Kahei was, so hot and hard just for her. Her inner Omega was pleased. She let her fingers ghost over the shaft before gripping firmly and giving a teasing stroke. She was even more pleased at the fact that Kahei wasn't even trying to hold back, her hope bucked eagerly to the source of pleasure. Haseul pondered for a moment if she wanted to taste her, to have the Alpha in her mouth. “How much do you want me?” She asked, her strokes both slow and firm. They weren't enough to do anything with, but it still made it hard for the Alpha to focus, as her mouth was left agape.

She loved seeing her like this.

Realizing she's been asked a question, Kahei tried to focus, but it was really hard when Haseul had full control like this. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was fucking sexy. “Want you so bad,” she finally groaned, her eyes closing at the way Haseul's thumb rolled over the tip, she was really sensitive today. “Haseul, please-” her words died in her mouth as she watched her girlfriend drop to her knees. She knew what was coming, and couldn't look away.

Haseul locked eyes with the Alpha before her, her hand still giving teasing strokes, as she licked her lips. Her inner Omega couldnt help but taste what belonged to her. With practiced ease, she opened her mouth and allowed just the tip of Kahei's cock to enter. Her tongue giving a test lick around the sensitive tip, before she dared to take more into her mouth. Releasing a pleased hum at the taste, she pulled back a bit before taking another inch into her mouth. To her this was a just another way to rile up Kahei, they both knew she could easily take every inch right here and now, but the build up was well worth taking her time.

By the time she had half of the Alpha in her mouth, she was a whining mess of begging. She wasn't even sure what she was asking for at this point, but she just knew she needed Haseul to finish her off. So lost in pleasure Kahei didn't even notice the grip she had on Haseul's hair, her hips uselessly trying to rock into her mouth. But the Omega's free hand was keeping her in place by gripping her ass.

“Haseul.” Gone was the needy whines, and out was the pent up Alpha that's been repressed this whole trip. The grip on her hair loosened up a bit, as she hate to cause harm to her girlfriend. But Kahei's face contorted into a half snarl at being denied what she needed, what she thought she deserved. “More.” She demanded, her eyes glazed over with lust. 

Haseul shivered at the change, but did as she was told and took the last few inches easily. She savored the way Kahei's jaw clenched, as she tried to hold back to moans, but she wasn't going to let her do that. Starting a steady pace, the Omega started to bob her head, making sure to give just enough attention to the underside of her cock knowing how much of a turn on it was for her girlfriend.

Kahei to her credit was doing very well, despite every trick Haseul was pulling. Cursing at the way her cock hit the back of her throat, the Alpha sighed, her fingers combing through shortened locks. She didn't know how long she was going to last with how eager the Omega was sucking her off. "Fuck."

Haseul couldn't help but hum as she breathed through her nose, she had more than enough practice doing this, and she wanted Kahei to spill right into her mouth. It didn't take much for her wish to come true and Haseul found herself swallowing around the now, very vocal Alpha. When she was sure she got every last ounce of her release, she allowed the semi hard length to slip past her lips and pressed a kiss to the tip. Her inner Omega was pleased with her work, and was now reminded of how much she wants the favor to be returned.

As if reading her mind, Kahei pulled Haseul into a deep kiss. She could taste herself on those lips, and it only managed to fuel her actions. Fueled by lust, the Alpha tapped into her strength and lifted Haseul so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. The action alone brought moans out of both parties. Reversing their position, Haseul gasped as her back was pressed against the shower wall.

Despite her show of strength, Kahei was still very much recovering from her orgasm, panting very heavily against Haseul's neck. It was so tempting to just take what was hers and mark her right then and there. With the low whimpers she's hearing, she doubted Haseul would mind. But no, she won't do it like this. Not during a stolen moment alone, she would mark her properly while making love in their home where there was no risk of being interrupted.

Pressing a kiss where she wanted to mark Haseul, she slowly grinded her hips against the Omega, making sure to put enough pressure against her clit. Feeling nails press into her back, she did it again and again. Slowly working up a rhythm as she felt herself getting hard again. The needy gasps escaping Haseul's mouth only bolded her actions. "Please."

All Haseul could do was hold on for dear life as Kahei rocked against her, her think length pressing against in the best of ways. But she needed more, she needed to be full. With one more pitiful whine, she pressed a desperate kiss to the Alpha's lips, giving up full control when she kissed back just as hungrily. She felt Kahei stop rocking against her and finally line herself up perfectly.

Impatiently, Haseul tried to sink down, but the firm grip the Alpha had on her didn't let her get far. She could feel tests of frustration starting to well up in her eyes. As if sensing the distress, the Alpha before her let out a few comforting purrs to help her relax. "I've got you." She husked right into her ear, as she started to move again, this time gradually letting Haseul sink around her.

Both of them couldn't help the sigh that left their mouths as they reconnected in the most intimate of ways. Haseul was squeezing and clenching her in a way that kept her always wanting more. Clenching her jaw, Kahei knew she had to be patient. Haseul on the other hand always felt like she was being split open every time they had sex, it was a stretch she craved and couldn't get enough of it. She never considered herself a Size Queen until after they met.

Waiting was always hard on both parties, but it was a necessary evil. Kahei didn't mind waiting, as she never excited to hurt her Omega due to being impatient, but it was usually Haseul who let her instincts take over. Her inner Omega craved and demanded it off her, to let the Alpha they crave take full control and mate with her.

Nails pressed harder against her back, Haseul's walls fluttered around the think length resting inside her. "Move please." Hearing the magic words, Kahei obeyed. The first thrust was delicious in the way Haseul moaned right into her ear, the second and third followed shortly, so she worked herself into a nice and steady pace. Normally the shower would be the last place for a stolen moment, but neither of them cared nor were paying the water bill.

They deserved to have a little fun on this trip.

Gradually the pace increased until Haseul was thoroughly being fucked against the shower wall. The sounds between them was wet and lewd as it was a mix of water, sweat, and arousal. But that only managed to make the experience even better for the two. Despite already having one orgasm under her belt, Kahei was more than determined to get her girlfriend off before she filled her up. She needed to hear it, feeling it, as Haseul completely let go and let pleasure wisk her away for a moment before she crashed back down into her arms.

Changing the angle of her thrusts, she couldn't help but grin as she heard Haseul whimper as she hit her magical spot. Again and again she aimed for her, all while making sure she pressed herself close enough to stimulate her clit. Her actions were soon rewarded as she felt her back being clawed at. She couldn't help but hiss as the pain, but she didn't let that deter her from her goal.

"Cum for me."

Kahei didn't ask, she demanded it. Her voice had a bit of strain so she felt herself getting closer to her own peak. Even if she wanted to hold back, it was getting harder with the sounds coming from the Omega before her. Nodding Haseul moaned one last time, before her jaw dropped and a silent scream left her mouth. Not once did Kahei stop thrusting, as she greedily took what was hers, the walls hugging her cock, encouraging her to release all she had into Haseul. How could she resist?

With a long groan, she also went over the edge. Her hips trying to reach deeper and deeper with each thrust. She was determined to get so much of her cum inside the willing Omega. It was times like this that she wished she could knot outside of a heat or rut. She wanted Haseul to hold onto her release just a bit longer. But with no knot, that dream was short lived as she could feel s combination of their release starting to flow out.

As tired as she felt, Kahei couldn't bring herself to move. Not that she wanted to, with the way Haseul was purring against her, one hand still resting on her shoulders, the other playing in her wet hair. She wished they could stay like this forever. "I love you."

Giggling softly, Haseul returned those words she ached to hear. "I love you too."

\--

There was something oddly satisfying about the fact that it was obvious of their escapade in Haseul's bathroom. As when Mr and Mrs Jo came home, they could smell the mix of their scents and decided not to comment on it. Kahei even felt a bit smug at the way the older Alpha held his tongue when Haseul offered something off her plate to her. 

She always got more affectionate after a good fuck, and it made the Alpha puff her chest with pride. The only thing neither of them expected was for Mrs Jo to bring up grandchildren. Kahei nearly choked and Haseul exclaimed in shock while trying to pat her girlfriend's back.

"I figured you two are so comfortable with the fun part, I just want to know them I should be expecting little ones."

"You'll know when we tell you." Haseul huffed, still checking on her future mate. She was purposely ignoring the pleased look on her fathers face. "I didn't think she would bring that up, I'm sorry." Instead of offering a napkin, the Omega wiped her face with her thumb, smiling when she got a small kiss on the finger.

"No harm done." Kahei cleared her throat and collected herself. "I can't tell you when, but we do plan on having children as soon as we're married. I want our home to be as warm as yours was for your daughter."

Apparently those words were what the Jos wanted to hear as they both nodded in approval before changing the subject. Smiling, Kahei fondly turned her gaze to her mate to be. Haseul's smile was blinding and full of love, and frankly, she couldn't wait until they had a tiny mini me to spoil with the woman she loved.


	8. Lipves/Gloryhole AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, here we go again...
> 
> Alpha!Sooyoung and Omega Jungeun

When she impulsively followed her nose, Sooyoung didn’t expect to come face to face more than the Omega from the other side of the wall. It would seem that she was with some friends, and it was already pretty awkward with how disheveled she looked. What made things worse was that she knew one of them already, her coworker, Kim Jiwoo.

Jiwoo looked at her, then her friend, and shrugged and motioned for her to come along. Apparently they were going to eat somewhere, and as much as Sooyoung would rather be alone with the beautiful Omega, there was no way she could just steal her away. So now she was just following along, stealing glances at the unnamed girl. Clearing her throat, Sooyoung nearly groaned at the way her brown eyes looked her up and down.

“I’m Sooyoung.” She introduced, it felt weird to be giving her name to someone after an experience like that, but she wanted to know more about brunette. Running a hand through her hair at the lack of response, the Alpha wondered if this was a good idea. After a moment's pause, the other woman finally spoke up, and god her voice sounded better without anything to muffle it.

“Jungeun.”

Beautiful name for a beautiful Omega. Sooyoung couldn’t help the silly grin that spread across her face, she didn’t know where this would go, but she was willing to try. Her inner Alpha was quite smitten with this stranger, and she could only hope she was worthy enough to get her number.

Unaware to the both of them, Jiwoo was stealing glances at the two of them, but wasn’t quite as obvious about it, as she had her own Alpha holding onto her. Kahei was being more openly affectionate with her, and she wasn’t going to ignore her obvious advances. She wasn’t one to judge how the two met, as she was no better. She came here multiple times, and each time, she always ran into this Alpha. If that wasn’t a work of fate, then she didn’t know what it was.

After walking for a bit, they finally found a place that was still open despite the late hour, and the four went inside. Jiwoo and Kahei took one side, and it left Sooyoung to slide in beside Jungeun. Without the wind blowing around them, they all obviously smelled of sex, and she couldn’t help the embarrassed blush on her face or the knowing smirk Jiwoo shot her.

“This wasn’t how I expected tonight to end.” Jiwoo addressed the elephant in the room with such confidence. “Or for you to have met my roommate.” Her amused laugh made the two on the other side shrink in her seat. “Oh relax you two. Everything is good.”

Jungeun was the first one to relax. She had heard many stores of Sooyoung, and now that she knew just who she was, she couldn’t help but feel slightly tense, by such an important Alpha sitting beside her, muchless expressing obvious interest in her. Her inner Omega was pleased. She couldn’t help but risk a glance at the other Alpha, and smile weakly at the fact they locked eyes for the nth time that night. She was flattered, and very interested in Sooyoung. Clearing her throat, Jungeun finally spoke. “That’s good, I would hate to make things awkward for you two at work.”

“We may work in the same department, but besides meeting at the coffee pot, we barely interact. Besides I know how to separate my work and personal life.” Sooyoung nodded at both Jiwoo and Jungeun. Her eyes lingering on her lips, still bruised from her...service. Sooyoung tried to mask her obvious arousal now that she was so close to Omega. She could smell her easier than through the wall, and it was driving her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to press her against the table and have her way with her.

No.

She was better than this. Getting off should have helped her calm down, but it was like her whole body was on fire. The arrival of their waitress gave her something else to distract herself with. Menus were quickly passed out, and the small group of four were left alone. It was silent until Jiwoo spoke up again. “So you two intend on doing something with this obvious tension right?”

Jungeun to her credit choked on her drink, while Sooyoung couldn’t help almost tear the menu apart. Even with the plastic cover, it would be no match for an Alpha caught off guard. “Excuse me?” Sooyoung didn’t quite have anything much to say after being called out. It was as if Jiwoo was reading her thoughts, and if she was being honest, she hated it.

“I mean, I can taste the tension. You’ve only known each other for what and hour? You,” She motioned to Jungeun first, a shit eating grin on her face. “You’ve NEVER expressed interest in an Alpha.” Then she turned her attention to Sooyoung, her own coworker. “and I was certain you were the  ‘No play only work’ type. It’s a pleasant surprise, but if you plan on playing with Jungeun like she’s a one night stand then I’m gonna have to stop you right in your tracks.”

Jiwoo’s unspoken threat lingered in the air, even Kahei was mildly surprised by it. But she’s heard of Omegas being overprotective of each other. She couldn’t help but think it was hot, coming from the usually bratty Jiwoo. She extended her hand to squeeze Jiwoo’s hoping to try and calm her down, it worked to a degree, as her body relaxed. But the glare had yet to fade. She refused to back down until Sooyoung said something to defuse the situation.

“I promise,” Sooyoung gulped, never feeling so much pressure in her life. “That I have no intention of playing with her heart. I am interested in taking her out, and getting to know her.” She flickered gaze to Jungeun, to try and see if her words were doing anything for her. Much to her surprise she seemed to be in just as much shock over Jiwoo’s behavior. She looked as if she wanted a hole to form under her and swallow her up, taking her away from this situation. It made her inner Alpha want to strike back and protect her. “That is if she wants my attention. I’m capable of taking no, and never speak of this again.”

That snapped Jungeun out of her stupor. “No! No I want to see you as well, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” She shot a warning to Jiwoo who at this point relaxed fully, and went back to her usual self. She didn’t say anything afterwards about instead Jiwoo decided to focus on the menu, but the smile on her face gave away how satisfied she was with both of their answers. Jungeun couldn’t help but sulk at how easily she was played by her roommate.

 

She would definitely get her back for this.

Jungeun was caught off guard on the way back, as Sooyoung made no other advances towards her for the rest of the night. She was prepared to invite the Alpha in if she wanted linger around for a bit. But instead of coming into the apartment, Sooyoung lingered by the door way. The two watched as Jiwoo grabbed Kahei by the hand and lead her to her room, the door closing followed by some not so innocent giggles.

“Are you sure you don't want to come in? We don’t have to do anything you don't want to do.” It felt weird to be saying these words, but they felt right. Heart skipping a beat at the warm smile directed towards her, Jungeun gripped the handle of the door for support. If a smile like that made her feel weak, she couldn’t imagine any other affection not affecting her any other ways.

“I shouldn't,” Sooyoung started, quick to reach out and grab Jungeun’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ve stolen enough of your time tonight. Besides, maybe I want you to miss me.” The playful look in her eyes only punctuated her words. Jungeun could feel her face heating up. She liked this side of the Alpha. Confident and playful. Biting her lip, she tried not to laugh. But the gasp that escaped her lips were not her fault, as Sooyoung brought her hand up to her lips and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of them. She managed to maintain eye contact during the whole exchange.

Jungeun had to take a deep breath when the kiss ended. It wasn’t even to her own lips, and she felt out of breath. “Are you always like this?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Forward?”

“Charming.”

Sooyoung laughed softly before letting go of her hand. Her posture was a lot more relaxed, as she leaned against the doorframe. Even if she wasn’t planning on staying the night, she was getting pretty tired. “Guess you’ll have to go on a date with me to get your answer.”

\--

Sooyoung wasn't bluffing when she said she wanted the Omega to miss her. It's been a week or so since they'd last seen each other, and between texts and phone calls, it was obvious that they wanted to meet up again. The Alpha insisting that she wants to pay for them to do whatever Jungeun wanted. She found it pretty amusing when she texted Sooyoung to come over and just hangout, she even found it endearing when she brought dessert with her.

Jungeun couldn't help herself, she genuinely wanted to be sound Sooyoung. Her scent was intoxicating, and her arms made her feel safe. Any other time she would have been repulsed to be held like this, but this wasn't just anyone.

“I don't understand this movie.” Sooyoung breathed into her ear. She's been making confused murmurs since the beginning and if Jungeun was being honest, she found them quite adorable. Patting the hand resting on her side, she fought off a smile.

“It's almost over.”

She felt the Alpha nod before resting against her shoulder. Jungeun could hear the subtle sound of her scenting her, and had to fight off a shiver. The action was simple, but it affected her in the best of ways. She was tempted to ignore the ending of the movie and just kiss Sooyoung. She's been dying to do so for over a week now. Just as she was going to give into her urges, the front door was slammed open and in came an intoxicated Jiwoo. She was slurring something, as she made a beeline for the couch. Ignoring the fact it was occupied, she made herself comfortable between Jungeun and Sooyoung, her head resting on her roommate's shoulder.

Jungeun wanted to be annoyed, but she knew how Jiwoo got when she was drunk. She became and whiny, pain in the ass. But she was her pain in the ass to deal with. Wordlessly she shot an apologetic look to Sooyoung, but she shrugged, having seen Jiwoo like this before, just not in her apartment. Their office hosts get togethers every month to ‘build a bond’ and what not.

The movie ended, and Sooyoung still didn’t understand anything, but the main couple kissing on screen as the credits rolled over, made her feel a type of way. She really wanted to kiss Jungeun, and she felt like she was going to finally do it, but Jiwoo interrupted. She couldn’t really complain since she lived here, but did pout a little bit. Stretching lazily, she gazed over at the two cuddling Omegas, before checking her watch. It was getting late, and she didn’t want to overstay her welcome.

“I should probably get going if I want to get home before it’s too dark.”

Hearing those words made her heart sink, as Jungeun wanted nothing more than the Alpha to stay the night. “You don’t have to go.” She looked as if she was going to stand up, but a needy whine from Jiwoo stopped her. Of all the times for her to be annoyingly clingy, now was the worst timing. “Jiwoo, let me go.” The omega mumbled something before replacing Jungeun with a pillow and cuddling close to it. She was close to passing out anyway.

Sooyoung smiled fondly at the two of them, and felt her smile widened as Jungeun stood up. Most likely to convince her to stay the night. It was very tempting, if she was being completely honest. The way the Omega grabbed her hands and beamed up at her. Sooyoung wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. Feeling bold she leaned a bit closer, and she felt her inner Alpha puff up with pride at the way she seemed to fluster a bit. “Can I kiss you?”

Biting her lower lip, Jungeun nodded. “Please.” No sooner those words left her mouth, did she feel the warm lips cover own. It was better than she expected, and Jungeun let her eyes flutter shut. The way Sooyoung squeezed her hands gently made her heart flutter, and she eagerly kissed back. Feeling even bolder, Sooyoung nibbled on bottom lip before pulling back. Greedy lips chased after the retreating lips, only to whine softly when given another quick peck. "Stay please."

How could she say no to a face like that. So instead she nodded and allowed, Jungeun to lead her towards her room. It was the first time she's been allowed to see it, and she could only wonder if it's anything like the Omega before her. "We don't have to do anything, but I just don't want you to leave yet. Is that too selfish of me?"

"If that makes you selfish, then we both fit under that category." Sooyoung answered, so she followed the other woman into her room. "Will Jiwoo be okay out there? I don't want something to happen and she decides to haunt us as revenge."

Rolling her eyes, Jungeun had to hold back a scoff. "She's seconds away from falling asleep, she'll be okay. Very hungover tomorrow most likely. But enough about her."

The Alpha didn't miss the tone change at all, but instead of commenting about it, she just shrugged. Her curious eyes took in the room before, and she couldn't help but smile at the stuffed plush sitting on a shelf. It looked lonely. Making a mental note to surprise Jungeun with one to sit beside the owl, she continued taking in the modest, yet clean room. Her gaze landing on the full sized bed before clearing her throat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I usually sleep in my underwear." Sooyoung smiled nervously, but it wasn't a full lie. While she did prefer sleeping in the nude, she wasn't quite sure if her body could handle sleeping beside Jungeun without layers between them.

"Oh," Jungeun said, she was looking for a clean sleep shirt to wear. "I don't mind, I usually just sleep in one of these and that's it, but since you're here, I'll leave my underwear on."

Sooyoung felt her mouth go dry, as she quickly and painfully pinched herself to keep her thoughts clean. She wasn't going to get hard, not before bed. She'd been doing so well, earning Jungeun's trust, despite her instincts telling get to take what was rightfully hers. But no, she wouldn't give in until she knew that Jungeun wanted her that way.

Somehow they both managed to settle down for bed, both of them having washed their faces and out of the corner of her eye, did Sooyoung catch Jungeun undoing her bra. Something she'll never be able to unsee any time soon. She managed to shimmy out of her jeans without be boxers coming with her, so she counted that as a win. She folded her clothes and placed them on the computer chair before eyeing the bed resting against the wall. She figured she'd wait until the Omega left the bathroom to ask what side she preferred.

She wasn't left to her own thoughts for long, as she heard the bathroom light click off, and the soft patter of feet. "Are you waiting for another invitation?" Jungeun teased lightly, as she brushed past the gentle Alpha. She long since took her contacts out, and was wearing glasses.

Sooyoung thought she looked adorkable.

"No," she huffed, pretending to be annoyed. "I don't know your side preference, so I was simply waiting on you." Playing up the act, she crossed her arms. Jungeun had to bite her inner cheek to stop the giggles from bubbling out of her mouth, as cute as this was, she was getting very sleepy, and if luck was on her side, she had a cute Alpha to cuddle with.

"That's very sweet of you, I like being close to the wall, but I'm sure you already know that." She couldn't help but take her chance at that jest, it was too easy. The groan she heard made it all the more worth it. "Too soon?"

She heard the Alpha mutter something, before motioning for her to lay down first. Removing her glasses, she placed them on the desk beside her bed before laying down and shuffling closer to the wall. Sooyoung on the other hand double checked her phone, to make sure her alarm was set. She didn't have to open the office tomorrow, but she still had to go in later that afternoon and would like to have time to shower and change so her place.

Once certain acting was ready for tomorrow, she climbed into the unfamiliar bed. It was definitely comfortable, but it wasn't like the memory foam bed she had at home. The only bonus was that it completely smelled on the Omega beside her. "Comfy?" She heard her ask, still fully aware of her gaze on her. Instead of answering, she wrapped in arm around Jungeun's waist and pulled her closer. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she hummed.

"Yes."

Jungeun felt her heart do crazy things, and the butterflies in her stomach couldn't stop fluttering from the action. She'd be lying if she didn't find that very attractive, and if it wasn't already so late, she would have demanded a kiss as compensation. Maybe another time, when both of them weren't exhausted from the days activities. Allowing her eyes to close, she sighed and cuddled closer to the Alpha of her dreams.

\--

This was embarrassing.

That was Sooyoung's first thought of the morning, so she laid painfully still. Jungeun was still sleeping peacefully beside her, her gentle snores doing nothing more than melting the Alpha's heart. But that wasn't the reason she was so flustered. It was the fact that somehow during the night, the two of them had gotten even closer, and the Alpha's brave hands were resting under Jungeun's shirt.

But that's not wear it ends, oh no, the Omega was very close, dangerously close to her body. Even with the layers between them, Sooyoung could feel her erection pressing against the other woman's ass. There were two options for her, she could either go back to sleep and hope for the best, or she could try and sneak away and take care of her problem. The second one was a better option, as she could take care of herself, and then take a nice, cold shower.

Before she could make up her mind, Jungeun shifted in bed, before yawning and pressing closer to her erection. If it wasn't for the way she sighed and resumed lightly snoring, Sooyoung would have thought she was dead. Not willing to risk anything happening, she waited a moment before carefully sneaking out of the bed. The moment she was on two feet, she made a beeline for her clothes and then went into the bathroom. Once there was a barrier between her and the sleeping Omega, she glared down at her crotch.

She couldn't believe it, years of self control, gone down the drain because she slept next to Jungeun. This was embarrassing. Hiding behind her hands, she wondered how she would be about to face her if she knew how easily she got hard around her. She was like a young teenager again, easily excited by the needy things. Her inner Alpha was trying to argue that Jungeun would like knowing that she could be ready for her at a moment's glance.

Clenching her teeth, she tried to suppress her arousal, but the feeling and the image of Jungeun liking it was too much for her. She could feel herself throbbing helplessly in her boxers. Unless she wanted to leave in ruined underwear, she would have to do something about this now.

Eyeing the shower, she stripped off her remaining clothes and stepped under the cold spray, it would warm up over time, but right now she needed this. Muttering a quick apology, she cupped herself and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud. She hasn't touched herself in a long, long time. The last time was a few days prior to a date with Jungeun. The two of them went out for ice cream, and the way the Omega had cream on her face reminded her of the way she greedily accepted every least drop of her cum that fateful night.

God she hasn't been the same ever since. The way Jungeun's eyes light up, or the way she bites her bottom lip when she's focused on something, it was ruining her. There was times where Sooyoung had to pinch herself while they were alone together, she wanted nothing more than a repeat of that happened that night. Except there would be nothing to keep her from returning the favor, and that's what scared her the most.

She was scared of letting her control go. To let her inner Alpha out. What if she hurt Jungeun, or read the signal incorrectly? She would never forgive herself.

Lost in her thoughts, her hand slowly took care of her aching cock. Steady pumps, squeezing just enough around the tip to make it feel like it wasn't her own hand getting her off. In her mind, it was never her, it was always Jungeun.

It didn't take long for Sooyoung to reach her peak, as embarrassing as it was. She was too riled up, and every drop breath she took, she was surrounded by the Omega's scent. Like it was calling out to her. Eyes closed, her hips jerked uselessly as she emptied herself into the shower floor. Her face was still warm, and the water was finally warm enough to start washing herself properly.

What a mess.

By the time she finished showering, and redressing herself. Sooyoung could hear movement on the other side of the door. Her heart jumped a bit, worried that Jungeun might know that she did in the bathroom. She made sure to leave by trace of her release, but she was still nervous. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and was met with the cutest sight of Jungeun mumbling to herself while standing by her closet, glaring at it as she tried to figure out what to wear.

She was trying to figure out what to wear for the day. She didn't have anywhere to be today, but she wasn't fond of staying in her PJs all day. Hearing movement, she turned her gaze to where Sooyoung stood, fresh from get shower, wearing her clothes from last night. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her still wet hair, or the way the Alpha was gazing at her as if she was the only other person in the world.

She wasn't even aware she was moving until she felt those arms wrap around her. "Morning." She smiled up at Sooyoung. The way she smiled back made her heart flutter. Instead of replying right away, Sooyoung pressed a kiss to her forehead. This is how she would love to start every morning, with this gorgeous Omega in her arms.

"Good morning."

As much as she wanted this moment to linger, Sooyoung knew she was on borrowed time, and she hated it. Pressing another kiss to Jungeun forehead, she pulled back a bit. A sad smile on her face. "As much as I would love to stay, I really have to go." Those words hurt to say, but she had other responsibilities today. It was at times like this that she cursed her work schedule. "I hope that we can take a rain check on this?" She tried to seem hopeful, staying the night with Jungeun was wonderful despite how her morning started. She hasn't slept this easily in months.

Nodding, Jungeun rose up on her toes and gave the Alpha a long kiss, one that promised more, and Sooyoung couldn't help but groan at the idea. "Do that again, and I don't think I'll make it home in time to change." Sooyoung growled between kisses, her hand possessively on Jungeun's hip. The Omega couldn't help but smile playfully as she turned away. It wasn't her intention to get a reaction like that, but by the gods, the way Sooyoung sounded like she wanted to take her right then and there was doing something to her.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The two shared an awkward smile, as Jungeun ignored her previous quest of finding leisure clothing to wear for the day. Instead she opted to escort Sooyoung to the front door, and before she knew it she was being hugged before the Alpha waved and she eventually had to close the door behind her. It wasn't getting any easier dealing with these feelings. She _really_ liked Sooyoung, and wanted to do more than kiss and cuddle.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize she had an audience until she turned around and Jiwoo was still in her clothes from last night, looking right at her.

“So have you two,” Jiwoo made not so innocent gestures with her hand, and only stopped at the disgusted face on Jungeun’s face. She would take that as no. “seriously? You’ve been keeping your hands to yourself all this time? I would have jumped her bones already.”

“That’s you. We’re taking it slow, but…” Jungeun trailing off was more than enough of an indicator that she wanted more. That’s good. She deserved to have someone’s attention, and if she was happy, then Jiwoo was happy.

Reaching over, she grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I really do think you two are good for each other. She smiles at work, ya know. It’s real cute.”

Jungeun couldn’t help the way her face lit up at the idea of Sooyoung being soft and giggly while thinking of her. It made her want to see the Alpha right now, and just distract her.

_Oh._

"Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Does it involve Sooyoung?"

There was a brief pause, followed by a nod. Jiwoo couldn't help but lean closer as Jungeun sighed and told her the plan. The way her eyes lit up with each detail worried her for a bit, but who else could she trust with this.

"How soon do you want to do this?"

"Friday."

\--

The week went by painfully slow, but it was finally Friday, and with how many texts and phone calls she had to survive on, Jungeun really wanted to see Sooyoung. Swallowing nervously, she double checked the time, it was a quarter to five, and most of the office was empty. Just as Jiwoo confirmed for her as she made her way to wear both she and the Alpha worked. It being a Friday, they got out early, but Jiwoo couldn't help but mention that Sooyoung pulled a little overtime every weekend just to keep on top of things

After more or less explaining her plan to her roommate and being tested relentlessly, they both made the effort for this to come into motion. Jiwoo would help sneak Jungeun into the Alpha's office during her quick bathroom break. Jiwoo giving her a thumbs up before leaving her didn't help one bit, but all she could do was take her word for it that they wouldn't be interrupted, as the rest of the staff would be gathering to go out later.

Clutching the long coat over her body, Jungeun made her way to the Alpha's desk. It was high quality and very neat. She couldn't even see any dust in the low lighting of the room. Behind her was a large window, and from what Jiwoo told her it was a one way glass, so no one could see inside, but they could see the wonderful view outside. The thought of being seen sent a pang of nervousness into the pit of her stomach.

What if this was too soon? Or she's been reading the signs wrong. This would be so embarrassing. As she lost herself in overthinking the sound of the door to the office opened and closed. In an exhausted Sooyoung came in, a cup of coffee in hand her her work tie loosened around her neck.

The second she realized she wasn't alone she nearly dropped her drink. "Jungeun?" She sounded as tired as she looked, and for a moment she felt guilty for bothering her at work. But that guilt washed away as Sooyoung took quick strides to close the gap between the two of them, her scent washing over her as she was pulled into a hungry kiss. "God I've missed you. Been thinking about you all week."

Those words alone made Jungeun kiss back with equal enthusiasm. She could do this, she wanted to do this. "Me too." She confessed allowing her hands to travel over the business attire Sooyoung was wearing. She had to admit, she looked fucking sexy in a suit and tie. Fingers running over the tie, she tugged get closer. Her mouth resting right beside her ear, she dropped her voice. "I have a surprise for my hard-working Alpha. That is, if she wants it."

Those words sent a shiver down Sooyoung's spine and any trace of her being exhausted went down the window. She had ideas, many ideas, a lot of them impure but until Jungeun did anything she was left in the dark. "I want it." She said far more quickly than she would like to admit. Anything from the Omega would be cherished.

Smiling at the answer, Jungeun motioned for Sooyoung to take a seat before taking a step back. The curious puppy eyes she got from her was cute. Once she figured Sooyoung was comfortable in her seat, she unbuttoned her coat and let it drop to the floor. How she wished she had a camera for the look on the Alpha's face was priceless. She seemed to still be taking in the sight before her, as her brown eyes followers the intricate lace design of the lingerie set the pretty Omega before her was wearing.

The deep red color contrasted with her skin and left little to nothing to the imagination. She could see hardened nipples straining against the bra that was both lifting and supporting her, and those garters. Sooyoung could help the groan that left her mouth as her mind and body synced up. This was sexy. She didn't even care that they were still very much in her office. She could feel herself warming up and her pants getting tight.

"Fuck."

Jungeun smiled at the Alpha, as she squirmed in her chair. The sight was arousing alone, knowing that this alone was making Sooyoung hot and bothered, and she hasn't even touched her yet. She could only wonder how long she was going to last where she finally took her in her mouth again. Licking her lips, she dropped to her knees, never once breaking eye contact with the Alpha. Slowly and seductively, she made her way towards the other woman, only to come to a pause at her feet.

Sooyoung felt as if her mouth went dry as she watched Jungeun crawl towards her. If she wasn't hard before, she definitely was now. This was like a wet dream come true, and she couldn't help but reach out and touch Jungeun as she rested before her. The sight was painfully arousing, and reminded her of how they met. Eyes widening at the parallels, she kept any comments of that to herself. Obviously that was the point. Without much of a thought, her fumbling hands went to her pants, trying to free herself. But they were stopped by Jungeun reaching out and taking over.

The action alone made the Alpha whimper with pure, unadulterated lust. Jungeun's hands were slow, much to her displeasure. Most likely trying to rile her up even more, but she bit her lip and kept quiet. She wouldn't complain, not when she had such a pretty Omega before her. The soft jingle of her belt distracted her for a bit, and watching Jungeun's hand disappear into her pants only to cup her hard erection only brought her back to reality.

There she was rock hard and exposed before the Omega, just like the night they met. Except there was nothing keeping her from away. There was no barrier, no wall, to keep the two apart. A low purr made its way out of Jungeun's chest as she marveled at how ready Sooyoung was for her. She knew she was big but seeing her cock like this again, she knew she could handle her.

Giving a test pump, she enjoyed watching the way Sooyoung closed her eyes. Her body tensed as she held back from bucking into her hand. "Looks at you." Her ears picked up the Omega's coo, as much as she wanted to watch, she felt light-headed. She wanted this so bad. "So hard for me, and I've barely even touched you. Do you know how hot that is? To know how desired I am from such a big," she stroked her again, this time her thumb rolling around the tip of her cock. "strong"  she could feel a whine building up in the back of her throat from this, and Sooyoung was sure that at this rate, she wasn't going to last long at all. "Alpha wants me?"

"I always want you." Sooyoung confessed, finally feeling brave enough to open her eyes. They were dark and full of lust, as she gazed down at the teasing Omega, who by now has moved closer and even made room for herself by spreading Sooyoung's legs. "I dream about you daily."

The purrs only got louder and Sooyoung could only watch as Jungeun opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, only to lean forward and take the first inch of her throbbing cock into her mouth. The Alpha was helpless, as her chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Everything was happening so fast, and fuck, Jungeun's mouth felt even better than last time. Last time she was nervous and timid, but this time she knew she could take her.

Inch after inch disappeared, and Sooyoung tried her best to still her hips. She wanted to watch, to see how much she could take before she had to come up for air. But much to her surprise and Jungeun's amusement, she was breathing just fine through her nose. The sight was breathtakingly sexy. When she felt her nose brush against her pelvis, Sooyoung groaned.

The groan hadn't even finished trailing off when she felt Jungeun start to swallow around her. Out of pure instincts alone, she tangled her fingers in those messy locks of hers and she allowed shallow thrusts as she doubted she could hold back any longer. Every time she thought she knew what was next she was proven wrong.

Jungeun was relentless with her assault, switching it up with deep throating her to giving quick and teasing sucks on the tip of her cock. Never was she felt to just throb uselessly. The amount of saliva mixed her precum was making a mess of her work pants, she doubted she'd be able to wear these again without a thorough cleaning, but that was a problem for future Sooyoung.

Sooyoung was trying to hold out, she didn't want to cum yet. But with the way Jungeun was pumping her and looking expectantly at her, it was only a matter of time. Pulling back from her handiwork, Jungeun tilted her head, plump lips swollen from their previous work. "Don't you want to cum for me?" She pouted, and Sooyoung nodded dumbly. She did want to cum, and she wanted Jungeun to accept every last drop of it. "Then give it to me."

Jungeun engulfed ever least inch of her again, and just used her throat to coax out the Alpha's release. It was with the extra effort as she felt the first spurt of cum hit the back of her throat. She made sure to breathe deeply through her nose and to relax. She was almost done, despite the strain she was starting to feel. It was worth it, with how vocal Sooyoung was. Her inner Omega was preening, knowing that she managed to service her Alpha perfectly. When the last of her release swallowed, she pulled back from the softening cock and allowed her head to come to a rest on Sooyoung's lap.

Her eyes never looking away with the sweaty, yet satisfied look on her face. The fingers that were once gripping her hair was now running though then gently, and she could just hear the faint purrs coming from the Alpha. She'd done better than she expected, and couldn't help but smirk like that cat that got the canary. Peeking down with one eye, Sooyoung couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you look smug."

"I've earned the right." She shrugged, still very much in a playful mood, despite her underwear bring ruined. She was trying her best to ignore it, but just like before. Sucking Sooyoung off made her beyond wet, and she could only hope she doesn't need much time between breaks.

As much as she would love to protest, she was in too good of a good mood. Her mind was blank, and she felt really good. Blinking a few times, her nose caught Jungeun's scent. It was calling to her in the best of ways, and was stirring her up again. Before she knew it, Jungeun was pressed against Sooyoung's desk. Luckily for her nothing was poking her stomach as she relaxed against the cool wood.

Her body was flushed, and she could hear Sooyoung mutter something as she pulled her panties down. With how wet she was, Sooyoung would be able to see everything. The needy growl she heard only made her widen her stance, she wanted to be taken. Pushed harder against the desk, as Sooyoung stretched her out and finally claimed her. She didn't even hear the Alpha drop her pants so she had better access and was closer to her, but she definitely appreciated the gesture.

Feeling Sooyoung press against her took her breath away. This was really happening. Feeling a hand press to the middle of her back, she tried her best to stay calm. But she was rightfully nervous, as she's never had anything bigger than her fingers inside her before. Feeling the rough ridges of her cock brush against her entrance, she tried to press back against it, only to fall short due to be being held in place.

"Stay." Sooyoung huffed, using her free hand to position herself carefully before pushing in. The way Jungeun's body opened up for her was almost too much, but she wanted to be resting all the way in, to bottom out in this willing Omega. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop when she felt Jungeun clench hungrily around the first couple of inches. Pausing to let her adjust when she was halfway in, Sooyoung could hear herself panting. She was still holding back, and the woman under her could tell.

Boldly, Jungeun pressed back against her and this time it worked in her favor, as the remaining few inches buried itself inside her. She felt so full, and the sight burn was immediately being replaced with pleasure. "Fuck me." She hissed, trying to claw at the table as she it was the only thing she could grip right now. She could savor this another time, right now she just wanted to cum.

Sooyoung didn't even bother to work up to a rough pace, as the Omega before her was too impatient and was getting before e by the second. With how wet she was, she was sliding in and out as such a delicious pace, she thought she was going to go into a rut. Placing both hands on her hips, she began fucking her hard against her desk. Both of them ignoring the groaning of the wood. They last themselves to their primal instincts, and Jungeun was arguably the louder of the two, never having felt so full in her life.

Groaning at the sight before her, Sooyoung angled her hips to hit the right spot, and it was all worth it when she heard a loud whine escape Jungeun's mouth. She did it again, and again. Timing her thrusts with the Omega bucking her hips back onto her cock, it was only a matter of time until one or both of them reached their peak. But Sooyoung was determined to get Jungeun off first. Payback for her little stunt.

Snapping forward, she let herself go, undulating her hips as she pressed kisses to the muscled back of the Omega. Despite the strain on herself to keep this pace, she kept pushing forward. "Cum for me." She snarled into Jungeun's ear. "Be good for me, and make a mess of my cock."

Shivering at the command, Jungeun cried out as she let her orgasm watch over her. Not once did Sooyoung slow down, thus sending her into another climax. But still there was no sign of the Alpha stopping. That's when it clicked, she triggered her rut, and was now completely at her mercy. Whining at the overstimulation, she tried to think of what to do, but with eager thrusts still pushing her against the table, her thoughts weren't able to get far.

Feeling a knot starting to form, Sooyoung pushed even more of herself against Jungeun, this time an insistent grind. She wanted the Omega to accept all of her. "Open up for me." Grinding again, she was getting nervous. With each passing second, her knot was getting bigger and bigger and soon it won't be able to slip inside of Jungeun doesn't relax and let her in. Just as she thought it would be too late, the Omega relaxed long enough for her to slip inside, and both of them sighed in relief.

Not even a moment later, and Sooyoung was finally able to let herself go, thrusts a lot more shallow due to being tied to the Omega before her. Her orgasm was longer than the last one, and with being knotted, none of it would be wasted on the floor. Hearing Jungeun moan under her and shutter did nothing except make her want to spill even more and more inside her.

Jungeun could barely breathe, there was so much going on, and it all felt good. From having back to back orgasms to bring knotted for the first time. She wondered if anything could top this any time soon. Sooyoung really was a book of wonders, and she was definitely not regretting coming out here. Hearing the Alpha purr, her into Omega returned it in tow. Their scents mixing together as they calmed down.

Everything felt right.


End file.
